Secret Love Meets Forseen Love
by bookinspired
Summary: This is what happens when a single Charlie meets the key to his and Bella's happiness.Hope you enjoy this it's stuck in my head and I heven't seen one done this way especialy with these two. R&R your opinion matters.
1. First Meeting

I own nothing except the plot. SM owns Twilight  
pairings at bottom.

First Meeting

March 5th, 1987~ Charlie POV

_Today is the day. _I thought to myself as I walked into the airport in Port Angeles. I was going to fly down to Phoenix, Arizona to surprise my beautiful baby girl of a year, Isabella or as my flighty ex-wife Rene` likes to call "Izzy". I have a feeling she won't like to be called either names but, I hope she prefers something closer to Isabella. Like Bella, or even just Bell those three are all beautiful and are perfect descriptions of her in my eyes. She has my dark chocolate brown eyes and from what I can tell from how it's growing in she'll have my chocolate curls with some of Rene`s auburn hair color. Look at me rambling to myself probably looking like the fool I must be if I need to fly to Arizona and using my baby's cute face to talk her crazy mother into better custody arrangements now that I plan on moving there. Oh that will go over as well with her as the Michelin Man would go over the Pacific Ocean if you filled him with a ton of pure lead. I can hear it now.

"_Oh sure Charlie. Now you decide to move. AFTER our marriage ended from the claustrophobia of that small dismal gossiping town killed it along with your job. I see now where you priorities lie. Not with what your wife's wishes are but, where your daughter lives"._

"Finally, Charles, I'm sorry Charlie, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment. I must tell you I wouldn't go through with it though." She started off without a preamble of who she is or even going through the motions of introductions and, whoa hold up she knows my name and from the way it sounds she knows I don't like being called Charles. What the hell is going on here? Do I have a sudden bout of amnesia and not remember meeting her? Think Charlie, say something, ANYTHING. Don't just sit there gaping at her.

"Uh, do I know you?" I finally mumbled coming out of the fog this woman induced on my brain which I'm sure is going to skip out on me sometime soon seeing as the only thing I can do is stare and force myself not to go cave man and throw her over my shoulder. I kept telling myself '_No Charlie, you just met her, you don't know her name even if she somehow knows yours. You CANNOT just take her off and ravage her. Bad Charlie._"No you don't but we will know each soon and trust me everything will work how it's supposed to. Now what I need to tell you is that you shouldn't move to Phoenix. You should still visit for the week, just don't move there. I'll explain on the plane and on the way to the hotel everything you need to know and, then once we're there you can ask your questions. Do we have a deal?" She asked sweetly but, oddly in a very knowingly way.

"Yes but, may I ask something now?"

"No need. My Name is Alice." She giggled in the cutest voice.

A/Ch J/B Em/R C/Es E/Kate the rest will unfold in the plot. okay I have no set time line for updates. I know where I'm taking this story don't worry. It just depends on insperation and how fast possible readers want it coming. If I ever think of MAYBE taking it a different direction I'll post a poll. Don't expect author notes often if ever unless it's important and even then I'll put a chapter with it.


	2. Holy Shit

I own nothing but the plot. SM owns Twilight

Holy shit

"Come on Charlie, we board first. I hope you don't mind but, I upgraded you to first class with me. There's more privacy that way." She said, the last part with a wink. She's winking at me, at Me plain Charlie Swan. I mean yeah I have been told by some people that I'm attractive. Still thought I'm nothing special, like right now all I'm wearing is some ratty old ripped up jeans that have seen better days and a plain dark blue t-shirt under my rain jacket. It's like I already said nothing special. So just my luck a woman of her looks hit's on me and she's crazy. She has to be to come up to a complete stranger like this and on top of that tell me not to move closer to my baby girl. What the fuck? As I'm walking with her to board, because I'm just asking for trouble, I get up the nerve to ask her something.

"Alice just out of curiosity how did you know my name? Oh and why shouldn't I move closer to my daughter? It's kind of rude of you to come up to me saying all that and not explain till I'm stuck on a plane with you. That's just my opinion though." I manage out the last of my rant a lot more confident than I felt or thought I'd be able to.

"If I wanted you to run screaming from me and lose my first chance at getting to know my soul mate I would have. Here you can have the window seat."

I was so God smacked by what she said that I didn't protest sitting let alone staying on the plane with her that I just plopped down in the window seat.

"First, I would like to tell you," she started again. "That I'm psychic in a way. That's how I knew about you. My first vision involved us and two other people who you don't need to worry about yet." She finished with complete confidence but, I saw a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Uh, mmm, what am I suppose to say to that? Prove it? Listen your very attractive but, you can't just tell someone something like that after you told them that your soul mates and that they shouldn't move closer to their little girl. It's not normal." I told her in a hesitant whisper. I didn't want to cause a commotion on the plane before it even taxies out.

"It's okay Charlie you'll be comfortable with it by the time we get to the hotel. And then you and I can get more comfortable together." She told me and, it wasn't in a slutty way of any sort. It was in a content way of someone looking forward to the future. "Before we get any further though I do have one more thing to tell you and I'll answer all your questions that I see. If you come up with any I didn't answer you can ask at the hotel once we get to out room."

"Our room?" I asked utterly stunned stupid.

"Of course silly, now as I was about to say. Charlie I'm a vampire. I know I sound like a complete loon but, look at me. My eyes are an odd color, you haven't seen me breathe since we entered the plane and if you were to touch me I'd be ice cold and as hard as marble. Look at my teeth," She paused to have me look and, oh holy shit their sharp she wasn't kidding and isn't crazy. "On top of all that I'm inhumanly strong and indestructible. If this plane went down, which it won't I wouldn't have let you on if it would, I wouldn't have a scratch." As she finished she looked at me with the most scared hopeful eyes.

"Okay your wondering what I eat. Well actually I don't eat but, I drink animal blood, I don't sleep, and I can go out in the sun just not where anyone can see me. I'll take you for a run tonight and I'll show you at sunrise what I mean."

"Well that leaves one question to ask and you can explain the rest as we go. I really need this one answered though. If we're soul mates does that mean your going to change me, does that mean I won't see my little girl? I can't go with out being in her life and seeing her feeling her hugs or missing from her life it'll kill me. Sorry for rambling." I rushed out before she could stop me from saying it.

"Charlie honey, I would never dream of taking you out of our little girl's life. Yes I said "our". Rene` wouldn't know how to be a mother even if someone gave her a mother's intuition shot right in her ass." She said the first part indignantly and finished with, "I will change you but, it won't be for a while. I can't tell you when it would screw everything up. I can tell you though that you won't lose your little girl."

January 21st, 2003 (this is now 'present' time in the story) ~ CPOV

That was sixteen years ago now. After that my darling Alice talked about everything I needed to know; all the way from how her power works, to her family although not in any detail, and then the Volturi and red-eyed vampires. She said that she couldn't stay with me yet that I'd know why when her family finally moved to Forks but, we met in Seattle for Christmas every year after and Port Angeles for Valentines Day.

Once a year in March we'd meet in Alaska for our anniversary. On rare occasions we'd meet in Port Angeles near the airport that I'm heading to now to pick up my Bella from the airport. She hasn't been home in four years, actually that was one of the emergency's. I had just started to leave after Bella's flight took off and ran into Alice. She told me I should prepare for a phone call from Bella telling me she didn't want to come back to Forks. Alice said that Bella would be distraught because it would be after she had a fight with Rene` because Bella wanted to live with me and Rene` told her no. The reason for not wanting to come back was because it would be to tempting to "accidently" missing her flight till she was graduated from school here in Forks. Right now though I'm ecstatic because she's not only coming back but, she'll be living with me.

Bella POV~

I was finally going home. It would have been four years earlier if Rene`, I mean 'mom', wouldn't have said no to spite Dad. She thinks he was filling my head with non-sense so I'd love Forks and him more and leave her. As if, I have been the parent in our relationship. I'm happy to say the only thing I inherited from her is my height and a little bit of her hair color. Everything from my eyes to my athletic build to my personality is from my Daddy.

My hair is what I've been told is a mahogany brown, I just say it's a mix of my Dads chocolate colored curls and Rene`s short auburn waves. So of course I grew my hair long to show off my curls I get from my dad. It works really well to annoy her, especially with it almost touching my butt. But I got screwed in the height department at being 5'4". It was like God decided to make me short ahead of time to get back at me for growing my hair long to annoy Rene`.

Not fair a in the least.

I was gathering up my bags when I heard my Dads gruff bass voice causing me to spin around and show case my overt clumsiness of which no one knows where it came from seeing as how neither of my parents shows a hint of ever being that way.

Soon I felt myself being scooped up. Looking up I saw my Dads smiling and deceptively young face looking down at me. I swear if I hadn't seen him all my life I'd swear he never aged after twenty-five. When you look close though you can make out lines of happiness that come from thirty-five years of smiles and laughing.

I will admit that my Dad is a handsome man. The worst part though is that the few people I knew in school that I actually showed pictures of him too all became obsessed with how 'hot' he is. Nasty! I couldn't resist squealing out while throwing my arms around him.

"Daddy, I've missed you so much!" Then proceeded with happy tears rolling down my face as I hugged him with everything I had in me. "Don't ever let mom take me away from you again. The only reason I got out was because I had Phil to help talk her into it." I'm sure we made a spectacle but I could care less I was home with my Dad.

"I love you too Bella Bean. Come on let's get this luggage to the cruiser. We'll stop for Chinese food on the way home. I have a surprise for you." No matter how much I hate that nick-name I never tire of hearing it. He's the only one allowed though all others will be chewed out and if second offense is made a cold shoulder will be given. There isn't a third yet as no ones pushed it yet.


	3. Home

Again I own nothing but the plot and SM owns twilight. Oh and there is some not so 'typical' Charlie thoughts nothing too bad just a little smutty. Let me know if you like it.

Home

Bella POV~  
While we rode home in the cruiser after picking up our Chinese food and, the smell of sweet and sour pork and orange sesame chicken floated around, I took in the forest and silence. I was drawn back into what was going on in the car by Charlie's nervous twitching.

He was either up to something, hiding something or both. I wonder if it has to do with the surprise. He knows I hate them. I decided to distract myself by thinking of the memories I have of riding in here with Dad especially when I would try and beg him to run the lights and sirens, maybe even just the lights.

I had him wrapped around my pinky finger for everything but that. _Hmmm, I wonder if I could get him to do it now as a "welcome home gift". It never hurts to try…_"Daddy" I started but was quickly cut off when he groaned and said.

"Nothing good normally comes when you start a sentence out with 'Daddy' in that 'I'm so innocent you want to do anything for me voice'. I swear I feel bad for any future boyfriends and who ever you marry because they'll be held powerless to say anything close to 'No'. So what is it? Lay it on me Bella Bean." He laughed out at the end. Darn he knows I'm up to something. Hopefully he'll say yes.

"Well I was only going to ask if you run the siren and lights or even just the lights since we're on the highway and no one else is around. You could think of it as a welcome home present to me." I asked in what he called my 'innocent' voice this time finishing it with a small smile.

"Still on that I see. What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled then sighed. "Okay five minutes only or until we see someone else." He said while flipping on both the lights and siren.

Forty-five minutes later we were pulling into the same old white house from when my parents first married. It was a tiny two-story house. Inside when you first walked in was a small hall with a coat rack Dad uses for his jacket and gun holster and will now house my jacket.

Before I got to go inside and reacquaint myself with the rest of the house I caught sight of a dark blue '90 something _Chevy_. How I missed it when we were pulling up and in the drive way is a mystery to me, still somehow I did. As quick as I dared without falling I spun around to ask my Dad whose it was only to see him beaming and handing me a set of keys.

"I know you hate people surprising you or getting you gifts but, the roads here aren't the nicest or safest to drive on with all the rain we receive. Well anyways I know someone in Seattle who was selling it for cheap. Just accept a gift for once and save your money for fun. Let's bring your things in; you can unpack after you eat. If you need any help let me know." He managed to ell me all this through flustered grumbles.

After we finished eating Dad helped me bring my bags up to my room and the bathroom we share. When it came to unpacking my clothes he sprung another surprise on me. He bought me Forks weather worthy clothes.

Well he didn't specifically buy them himself. He told me while turning slightly pink; showing where I get my blush from that, to my shock and delight hasn't surfaced but most likely will soon, that he was talking to a Mrs. Callen or Cullen something like that. I'm not sure as I was in shock and starting to feel the effects of traveling.

Well anyways while he was talking to her and one of her daughters, the daughter offered to take him shopping, at this point I broke down in hysterics just picturing him shopping let alone for teenage girls on top of that with someone who wasn't his own daughter.

Charlie POV~

Showing Bella those clothes and thinking of how Alice 'just happened' to be there to lend her services to help shop and what other 'services' she provided that had me pulling over to the side of the road on the way there and her bent over with me slamming balls deep into that delicious pussy of hers had me blushing and willing away an erection.

That night while I was in the shower fantasizing about fucking my little Alice's mouth I knew I needed to get some much needed alone time and, could only hope that if she was seeing it in a vision was for her to be alone.

That however only made it worse when I pictured her getting herself off watching visions of us while we alternated between rough fucking and knee weakening love making. Damn I couldn't wait till I could be changed so I could be with her however and whenever I wanted. I really couldn't wait till I could fuck her so good even a vampire needed extra support.

_Okay new line of thinking Charlie! _I commanded myself. _Right. _Tomorrow is Bella's first day of school. I hope Alice has been able to drop hints without arising suspicion. Not only that I more than hope that she has been able to keep her visions secret in all her excitement or not forget to take it slow with Bella until their suppose to meet.

For some reason she said Bella and Jasper, yes I finally got my gorgeous pixy to reveal who it is, have to figure it out for themselves that their destined to be together. Bella, my baby girl, has to figure out the "Cullen Secret" by herself through little hints both accidentally and purposely dropped.

She is going to be pissed when she finds out not only that I know and, how long I've known and, to top it all off that I didn't have to figure it out I was able to be told. Not looking forward to that._ Ugh, I need sleep, it's already 10:00pm, I have had a long day and an early morning tomorrow. _

Bella POV~

Strangely enough, even though it's been four years since I've slept in Forks and the only rain sounds I have had to sleep through were the calming ones on one of those sleep CD's, last night was one of my best nights of sleep I think I've ever had with the rain storm lulling me to sleep.

My dreams were filled with scenes of my childhood memories of Dad, Forks and me. All except the last one that is. It had gorgeously built blonde almost Norse god of a man. He was of a slightly less bulky but, he was perfect. I couldn't see his face, though I picture he would have the most kissable lips known ever. This all came crashing down though with my alarm blaring into my dream like and unwanted muddy intruder.

Seeing as how last night I was too busy to do any looking around my hold home, besides during my unpacking and eating in the kitchen, I looked around since I had plenty of time before needing to get ready. I guess it was just first day jitters waking me up at 6:00am. As I looked around I realized the only places you could tell Rene` ever had apart in his life were the few rare pictures I was in with her where she couldn't be cut out.

Now I know my father moved on a long time ago, I just wish he could have met someone to make him happy like he deserves. I mean I know he is, it's just, it's, ugh he needs a woman in his life so Rene` get's off her high horse of thinking he isn't over her! There I said it.

Looking around though anyone can tell he clearly has been for a while. The horrible yellow paint she used to 'brighten' up the house is gone and replaced with a beautiful light blue. He still has his old chair. I swear that thing will be buried with him. I remember seeing pictures of me and him sitting in it together starting from when I was a baby all the way to the last time I was 'allowed' here when I was thirteen. The only thing different besides the paint is the new couch and T.V; it's all set up the same.

The kitchen has new paint, a very pale classic green, and an updated fridge. Everything else is the same as that last summer. I sat down at the small table with mismatched chairs that we picked up at a flee market the summer I was twelve. It was so fun refurbishing that table with him. We took a week to strip it down, and then seal it leaving it in its natural medium maple color. The longest part was sanding the legs and refitting them for new screws.

I looked at the clock on the stove and decided to go take my shower now so I have time to blow dry it. I was too tired to take one last night and messed up my own shower routine. I normally shower at night to save time in the morning. After my shower I dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a new long sleeve dark forest green scoop neck sweater. I left my hair down hoping it would help block my neck from the wind.

On my way out I grabbed bag and _soft lips _lip moisturizer. I get chapped lips so easily. I think it's due to the fact that I have a habit of biting my lips. It certainly isn't from making out, far from it. I don't know why I just never met someone I liked that I wanted to be with in any form of intimacy like that.

When I got down to the hall way I was putting on my jacket and saw a pair of boots that even I, Isabella Marie Swan fashion disabled, could appreciate. They went to the top of my calf and had faux fur running down the back stopping just above the heal and went around the top and then the whole inside. There was a card tucked in one along with the tags from my dad telling me they were _Bare Trap _boots.

According to the tag they're water repellent, meaning the water slides off, water proof meaning no way is water getting in them even if I set them in a bucket of water or in my case find the biggest puddle with my feet. They're also breathable so my feet don't get cold. In the note Dad left he said he sprayed them with leather protection as extra precaution because the outside was part Swede. I slid my feet in and it was like Heaven for them. That's saying something too. I have the worst circulation in my feet. With that I was off to my truck. I hope the rest of my day is as nice.

AN: Okay now about Charlies thoughts. In the sex life neither one is more dominant unless the other one is asking for it like that. Their equals, he just so happened to be thinking of a memory which if you want I'll give you as an outtake in Alice's POV in a one shot other wise just be paitient there will be lemons. If you want the outtake let me know in a review or PM me. ~ Bookinspired


	4. First Steps to a Complete Home

Do not own Twilight but, do own the plot. Sorry I took so long but it's extra long for you. I hust nevr had time to get it all done AND posted.

First Steps to Completing Home

Charlie POV~

What am I going to do? It's Bella's first day of school; I checked over the safety of her truck again this morning, made sure she was prepared for her day and that she'd be warm and comfortable. Yet I still feel like something is missing or is going to go wrong. _Ugh, just go to her school Charlie. Tell her that, what? It's not like there isn't anything I couldn't text her or ca… That's it she doesn't have the phone I bought her yet. I'll just tell her I was going to wait for tonight but couldn't because I was getting to excited for her to have it and a little anxious without having her have a way to call in emergency's._

I texted Alice quick so she could be prepared seeing as how it will be lunch time for them both by the time I get there. I can't wait to see her face. I've been saving up for a while to get us both _iPhones. _There not something that a Chief of police in a small town can normally afford but, I wanted to do something nice for my baby girl. I know I bought her clothes and a truck; well I don't really count it as I bought it because Alice helped.

She gave me a "tip" for a stock that would give me just enough money to get some clothes and help pay for the truck, which I personally think she bought before she told me about it and just resold it to me for way below the asking price. There is no way that, that truck was only $1,000. There's hardly any rust and it runs so smooth. I also noticed while I was going over it this morning that it "magically" has to brand new top of the line brakes and the oil was topped off.

I was pulled out of my musings when I pulled up to the school parking lot. I shuddered at the thought of how one of the younger female teachers blatantly flirted and offered her "services for _any help_" I may be in need of when I enrolled Bella last week. She obviously has no shame. Even if I hadn't already met my other half I would have told her no in fear of STD's or my respectable reputation becoming one of a sleazy Chief.

I walked into the cafeteria my thoughts trained on finding my daughter so I can talk to her while I give her the phone and maybe discern why I am feeling like something's not right. As I was looking around I noticed a lot of the guys in here were trying to subtly look in one specific direction. _Why, oh why do I have a feeling like their trying to catch a glimpse of my baby girl? I just got her back and their planning on stealing her away. Well their going to find out that there will be no chance in hell for any of what I've busted at parties. _

When I get close I find my suspicions proven right but, now everyone is looking between a hiding Bella, most likely trying to avoid the looks or hide her most current blush, and me. As I walk they spread out and give me room. Now I feel the stares on me coming from the teenage girls. What is it with the female population in this town? First it was a teacher when I was enrolling Bella, now girls who are the around her age.

Please Lord do not let her notice the looks I'm getting or I'll never hear the end of it. She'll most likely threaten to send me to La Push or lock me in my room when her friends are over. It's not that she doesn't want me having the attention of females just not those in her age group and I fully agree. She stopped being friends with some girls in Phoenix because as she put it "Dad it is so annoying they drool over you all the time and are always hinting at," visibly shudders hard. "Gross stuff with you."

She hasn't shown any new friends my picture unless they were guys. She said she blamed me for not being a normal Dad and not ageing ungracefully. She actually told me "You could at least try and make it look like you have a little beer belly." From then on she's always been worried that girls only befriend her to try and get close to me when I would visit her. When I called her name I was still getting stares which she noticed but, thank God, she chose to ignore, for now.

"Bella, hey honey. Can you come and talk to me in the hall quick?"

"Sure Daddy, I'll be right out after I dump my tray." She replied innocently enough. I could tell she put a slight emphasis on Daddy hoping to knock some people out of their starring.

I waited in the hall for what I felt was longer than necessary. I guess it wasn't as innocent of a voice for her to not do anything. When she came out I caught a look of satisfaction that she tried to hide.

"Honey what did you say to them?" I asked her a bit hesitantly. At that she looked a little defeated in that she wasn't able to hide it.

"I simply and _kindly_ reminded them that even though you look young and are younger than their parents you are still my Dad and that they really shouldn't be checking you out. Especially since you are the Chief of Police and would never date a minor." She told me indignantly, like she couldn't believe I had to ask.

"It's okay sweetie. I just don't want you having any problems here and, on your first day at that. Do you forgive me for not thinking you'd defend my reputation with respect?" I gave her my best Daddy Puppy Dog eyes I could pull. Never fails a blush crept up her face that would rival any sun burn she could possibly receive; that is if she could receive any color. I swear after all those years living in the sun and not getting color you'd think she was albino.

"You're forgiven. Hey look at it this way I found out early who I'm never bringing in a thirty-foot radius of you and, they know I won't stand for any grossness." During her whole rant she got quieter and the quieter she became the redder she became. I wonder how red she got while she was chewing them out on etiquette for meeting someone's parent or parents.

"Uh, well, yeah that's not why I'm here so um, yeah. Okay I came here because I bought you a phone that I was going to give you tonight but just couldn't wait. Here, take it." I told her stuttering out the first sentence in embarrassment and feeling my face turn a slight red. "I thought you would like it. I saved up for yours and mine. I went ahead and loaded it up with what I knew you like. There's a little bit of everything; country _Toby Keith, Brad Praisly, _can't remember who else, metal: _Metallica, Mega Death _and others, hip-hop, alternative rock some _Claire-de Lune, Cherry Poppin' Daddy's_. Sorry I'm rambling. I uh, just hope you like it."

"Dad you're the best! You didn't need to do this. You certainly didn't need to, I mean I li…" She tried to protest but, I cut her off by raising my hand.

"Bella Bean, let me do this. I finally have you home. I demand the right to spoil you any way I can and will certainly abuse that right." I explained. "Do you understand me?" I finished mockingly stern trying to hold off a smirk. "Let's go back in you have ten minutes of lunch. We don't want people thinking I'm breaking you out of here your first day. Besides I want to introduce you to some kids that I know who are well behaved. Don't worry their not boring, well that I know of." I told her.

When we got in there I spotted the Cullen's. I steered her over there and stood a little bit back not wanting to intrude too much on their personal space and I'm sure Bella was sick of being crowded herself. She's like me in that area too. She doesn't like to be in the middle of everything but get's involved anyways.

"Hi guys." I said to them then turned to Bella and told her. "These are Dr. Cullen's kids. I'm sure you'll be keeping him busy in the E.R won't ya Bells." I said earning myself a soft elbow to the ribs. As this was being said I could see guys starring at Bella; some making in appropriate comments along the lines of her being able to _"suck my Popsicle" _being a specific one. I glanced at Bella to see her looking mortified and her eyes watery.

"Dad," She said softly so only I could here and then louder. "I'm going to go get my stuff so I can just walk out with you and then go to my next class." She didn't give me a chance to answer. I turned to the Cullen's and saw their shocked and appalled expressions and the big one looking more than a bit angry.

"Um, actually that was what I was coming to talk to you about. I was wondering if you could watch out for her. I'm not saying hang out all the time but, you know just keep filth like that away from her please. You all know what it's like to be new; she doesn't have anyone in school here that she knew from before.

All the people she knows are from La Push and I'm sure even with them she wouldn't be comfortable. So could you introduce her to people you know will accept her because of her and not because she's the Chiefs daughter or because they want to be with her because of her looks. I mean you heard that comment and that was with me standing here; granted they couldn't see me past the pillar but, still it's her first day and she's already having to deal with that.

Sorry I ramble sometimes especially when I'm nervous." I looked over my shoulder and noticed she had been roped into a conversation. "I'm going to tell her I have to head out." I said turning back to them. "Think about it at least please? Thanks have a good day."

"Hey kiddo," I said to get her attention; once she turned around I told her I had to go. "See ya at home tonight I bought some groceries and need to unpack them and then get back to the station I'll be home around five. Love you."

"Okay love you too Dad. See you at home I'll make Shrimp Alfredo."

Bella POV~

As I was walking away I couldn't get over that my Dad was going to try and play friend match maker and then to make it worse someone said I could suck their 'Popsicle'. I know they all heard by the looks on their faces and dad stiffening up. I had to get out of there. I made a lame excuse to get my bag and then be back so I could calm down.

When I got back to my table I was roped into a conversation. The only people I felt were being sincere were Angela and Ben. A little bit later he came by telling me he was leaving. I was a little uneasy because, if they made comments with him around what would they say when he wasn't?

I decided to go over and apologize for my Dads odd behavior. As I got closer I became exceedingly nervous about what I was going to say. I couldn't think of anything and was stuck with just winging it.

"Um, hi I just wanted to, uh, say that I had no clue he was going to do that. All he said was that there was some people he wanted me to meet and steered me to your table. Um, yeah that's it, I-I'll b-be going now." I tried to rush it out as fast as I could but stuttered a bit in the beginning and end. As I turned around before they could answer I tripped but, was able to catch myself with the help of a hand on my elbow. I looked up to the face of Angela Webber.

"Hi Bella; you said you have biology sixth period, right?" She asked in genuine nice curiosity.

"Yeah, I do. Why? Please say you do; I could really use a real friendly face and, not gossip vultures. Oops!" I slapped my hand over my mouth after that odd burst of courage caused that rant. "I am so sorry I don't know what made me say that out loud." I told her hastily. She just giggled.

"It's okay Bella. Everything you said was accurate well it applies to Jessica really. Lauren is just stuck up and worried about competition from you. Everyone else is just eager to lo learn about 'the new girl, Chief Swans Daughter'. And well the guys just want to get your attention. Don't worry I'll help you meet the real people. C'mon, we have class missy." She told me as she began to lead me off. Thank God for sending me Angela.

Jasper & Alice POV~

"Don't look at me or feel at me like that. She needed that. All I did was give them shots of courage. If you felt the Chiefs and Bella's turmoil of emotion you would have done the same in my shoes. All I did was get a jump on what we were asked. The father daughter bond between them is so strong it compelled me further."

How dare they judge me. "If you felt how her confidence dwindled and her unease rose when he told her bye you'd understand.

"It's okay Jasper I understand." I was so proud of Jasper for doing that and, for Charlie doing that and obviously blocking his thoughts effectively. Now I just need to try and block mine without being noticeable for three days and it will be perfect. Charlie's impromptu introductions put Bella in Jaspers constant thoughts a lot sooner. It's all perfect now.


	5. Meeting a Cullen

I do not own twilight but I do own this plot. Okay about the slip up with the iPhone. Let's pretend they have it but, all it does is play music text, call and take pics. There aren't any of the extras. PRETEND with me on this. I'm sure if you can do it for these stories the phone won't be a far stretch ;)

Meeting a Cullen

Edward POV~

"Oh, Edward, get ready to hold your breath for the next forty-five minutes." Alice called out to me in vampire speed as I got up to leave the cafeteria. She's been blocking her thoughts from me the little pain. I digress though because I love her dearly as she is my little sister.

"And why would that be?" I dread the answer as even as I ask for it.

"Simple; from what I've seen her blood will smell better than any you ever smelt. Actually I'm willing to bet but, never want to try it out, that if it was between hers and someone who is bleeding profusely in front of you hers would still be the more tempting of the two. Don't worry I have a plan to desensitize you to the smell. Go on to biology now."

Bella POV~

As Angela and me walked to class I couldn't get past how beautiful the Cullen's are. I couldn't see much of the blond male but, what I did see makes me think it is the most attractive of them all. I was still thinking about it all when we reached the class room.

There weren't many kids in yet so I went up to the teacher, who according to the name plate on his desk, is Mr. Banner. Absent mindedly I handed him my slip to be signed like I did in first four classes. He directed me to an empty table in the back middle row, assuring me that my partner should be in shortly.

I was still sitting there just contemplating the Cullen's; well on in particular when the seat next to me scraped against the floor. I looked up from my note book which I had just started doodling in while waiting for class to start. Sitting next to me was one of the Cullen's I don't know which one but, it was the male with the odd bronze hair. He must have felt my starring because; he turned to face me slightly and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. You must be the new student, Chief Swan's daughter. Bella, is that correct?" He spoke very politely, the way he spoke was so elegant and proper it seemed odd compared to how people speak now.

What caught my attention though was how he was the first to call me Bella without being told. I assumed my dad has been telling people how his daughter "Isabella" was coming to live with him, just so I would be annoyed when I keep getting called that with each new person. The big butt!

"Yes but, how did you know that?" I asked slightly confused. I know I haven't told him that and I walked back to get my stuff before we were formally introduced during lunch and all dad called me was Bells. I again I assumed he would of told them I was "Isabella" after I left.

"What do you mean? Everyone knew you were coming." He explained with amusement.

"Well yeah; what I meant was, how'd you know to call me Bella and not Isabella? That's what everyone else has been doing. Personally I think my dad let everyone know his little "Isabella" was coming just to annoy me. He usually does; something about his right as a father to be able to annoy his child. I think he does it to be "funny". Oh I'm sorry I'm rambling, I do that when I'm nervous. I get it form my Dad. Oops, there I go again. I'm just going to, uh; get my book from Mr. Banner." I can't believe I did that.

Geez he probably thinks I'm crazy and warn them to stay away from me. He looked amused as I bolted though. After I returned from getting my book there wasn't time to talk. Thank God for that gift. At the end of class he slipped me a note telling me that he heard people mentioning that I prefer Bella to Isabella, and that he thought is was funny when I babble.

He mentioned that it reminded him of his sister Alice. I met Angela at the doorway where we swapped house and cell numbers. She told me she'd call after school and, then I was off to gym. It was easy. All I had to do was sit out because I didn't have a uniform. At the end Coach Clapp called me over.

He gave me my uniform of black shorts with FHS, Forks High School, printed on the right leg and a plain gray shirt with blue trim around the sleeves and collar. I was also informed that I would participate starting tomorrow; basketball, yay, more chances to get hurt and hurt others with my complete lack in coordination.

It's kind of funny when I think about it. I can work out in a gym and lift weights but try and have me play sports of any kind, walk or run on anything besides a treadmill I can guarantee I will fall, trip, hit, or bash, spill, or knock over myself or anything within a two foot radius. Another thing my dad likes to tease me about. Hmmm I'll have to talk to him at dinner when he gets home.

* * *

I got home around four, after picking up what I knew I'd need for dinner that Dad wouldn't have. I picked up scallops to add to the Shrimp Alfredo as a surprise; they're Dad's favorite. Doing that left me an hour to make dinner and that was with figuring in that it would finish as he pulled into the drive way.

I didn't have much home work; it would take me a half hour tops without cooking dinner at the same time; considering that I figured it would take me forty-five minutes to do. All it was was reading five pages for history on the Renaissance. I wanted more time to talk to Dad about whatever and maybe learning what about baseball makes him love it so much so I'd be ready come spring.

I was surprised when I finished reading in forty minutes and dinner in forty-five minutes. I was very proud of myself. Deciding to keep going with a good streak I set the table and had everything ready when Dad got home. Towards the end of dinner we started a conversation. If I would have tried before I wouldn't have gotten a response from him with the way he devoured two plates while I ate one.

"Hey Dad, what was up with pulling that on me at lunch? I'm not mad, just curious. It worked in out well though. It turns out I have sixth period biology with Edward Cullen." At his somewhat confused and thoughtful face I elaborated. "He's the one with the bronze colored hair' the shortest and youngest looking of the three guys."

"Oh, well that's good. I'm happy you're meeting people. Who else did you talk to?" He asked after swallowing his last bite and rinsing his plate to put in the dish washer like I had moments before.

"I talked to a lot of people but, of them all the only ones I liked and seemed genuinely nice were him, Angela Webber, and Ben Chaney. I didn't talk to the other Cullen's; I do however need to talk to you about someone. It seems people kept confusing me with an Isabella. Is there something you need to tell me My Dearest Father?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow as much as I could get my dysfunctional eyebrows to. I'm sure I looked odd so I added in a smirk I know I can pull off for good measure.

"What ever do you mean My Darling Daughter? Surely you aren't accusing me of telling the good people of Forks and, maybe La Push, that you go by Isabella." At the end of that he burst into big full belly laughs. Once again, the big butt!

"Now that you have that out of the way," I said a bit annoyed once his laughter began to die. "I do want to know what gym I will be joining and where it is and how often we'll actually get to go together."

"That would be _Anytime_ _Fitness_in Port Angeles. We'll probably be able to work out three times a week together. I go Tuesday, Thursday night, and Saturday morning. Now let's go watch TV and relax. You've had a full day, Isabella." He chuckled again. My plan to talk and maybe learn about baseball died when I fell asleep after an hour of talking and TV watching.

* * *

The week went by in a blur. I talked to everyone to be polite. Edward and I talked in biology. Not a lot but enough for me to see him as a brother. He loves to tease me about my blushes and tripping; nowhere near as much as Charlie. He wants to introduce me to his girlfriend after school today. Being as its Friday they and their family are going hiking. I'm so happy he didn't attempt to invite me.

I'm nervous about meeting her; he said her name is Kate. She's the brunet with a bob. From what I've seen she is gorgeous. She's probably around 5'8" with a toned body, not athletic like mine but in good shape and, curves that fit her perfectly.

I noticed that the blond male, who in passing Edward told me, is Jasper; perfect name if you ask me, sneaking peaks at me. I have still only seen his profile. What I can see is a strong, square jaw, perfectly angled cheek bones, I have to assume they both are why wouldn't they be though? And a straight strong nose that adds to his masculinity.

Just because I was nervous the day flew by like it was nothing. I slowly made it out the gym doors to see Edward on the arm of a girl who must be Kate leaning on my driver door. Essentially blocking my escape I had planned during class. How did he know? I mean sometimes it seems like he is trying to concentrate, almost like he's trying to read my thoughts but this is weird. Not creepy just weird.

_Oh boy, I better get this over with_ I thought. I took a big breath and released it as I walked over. Once I reached it there was an awkward pause while Kate took me in. After a moment Edward cleared his throat and introduced us.

"Bella this is my girlfriend Kate, Kate this is Bella Chief Swan's daughter. He gave a brief introduction on Monday." He said looking back and forth but, mostly looking at me as if to gauge my reaction. Not wanting to be rude I held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to put a face to the name." She took my hand and held it for a bit. It was freezing not wanting to be impolite. I also assumed it was from waiting for me in the chilly wind.

"Hi Bella, the same to you, it is nice to put a name and face together." She released my hand and exchanged an odd look with Edward that I tried to ignore. "It's very nice meeting you but, I'm sure your cold and have things to do. See you around. Bye!"

"Bye Kate, Edward have nice weekend." I told them both as I climbed in my truck and turned it on. As I flipped the heat up Edward turned and replied with his own.

"Will do Bella, no tripping now, have nice first weekend in Forks. Talk to you Monday." He said in genuine good wishes. As they walked I caught both him and Kate smirk at Jasper. Hmmm wonder what that was about.

* * *

This story is going to pick up pace. NO Jasper and Bella won't be meeting and dating yet. Bella has some mischief in La Push to do first. Hehe I'm only half evil. I promise.


	6. Everything in Motion

Twilight not mine. Plot is. Sorry I took so long to update. ENJOY

Everything in Motion

Charlie POV~

This is going to be a busy weekend and, it's only the first week Bella is here. I suppose I should get up so we can have a light breakfast and head up to Port Angeles so we can work out at the gym. I got up and took a shower even though I'm going to get all sweaty. It's not like I'm vain I just don't see the point in mixing the smell of my hard day yesterday with todays work out sweat and stink. I'd like to not want to run from my own sent let alone kill Bella with it.

After my shower I quickly died off and dressed then finger combed my hair, there isn't anyone I'll be seeing that I need to impress today so why bother. I did a once over in the mirror. I'm clean that is all I care about but, I know I'll be getting flack for the five o'clock shadow, old flannel and holey jeans from Bella; most likely when I see Alice alone she'll try and talk me into redoing my wardrobe. It's not going to work though.

I dressed myself for the first twenty years of my life and kept on dressing myself after. The same thing goes for Bella. She tried to talk me into letting her give Bella a whole new look and I put my foot down. There's no way I'll let anyone put my baby girl in a mind set that will make her uncomfortable even when it comes to clothes and the love of my life being the perpetrator. I gathered up my gym bag with my work out clothes and travel size toiletries.

I went down the stairs two at a time after I looked at my watch and saw I took longer than I wanted. When I reached the kitchen I saw Bella sitting at the table munching on toast with peanut butter and two more slices on a paper towel in my spot. I new before how much I missed having her just being here; I didn't realize how much I missed the little things she'd always do. We finished eating quickly and were on our way to _Anytime Fitness_ in Port Angeles.

"Dad," Bella stated breaking the comfortable silence we were in with only music as background noise. "I was thinking of the times I was here for the summer and there is someone who used to be around all the time that is now conspicuously missing." She finished with curiosity lacing through her voice. Having a feeling of who she is talking about and, not wanting to tell her anything I suck it up and let he ask knowing she'll badger me about it or try and do detective work to figure it out. Or worse try and "fix". Too bad she doesn't know you can't fix hundreds of years of ingrained prejudice in foolish stubborn old coots head.

"Oh and who might that be Bells?" I ask as nonchalantly as I can when it comes to this subject. Pretty hard to do but, I think I pulled it off.

"Billy Black. You know your best friend. What happen to him? You too were thicker than thieves last time I was here."

"Billy and I don't really see eye to eye on something's. We haven't talked for a year and for a year before that when we would talk and get together the same argument kept coming up. He was just too stubborn to see that the way he was acting towards and talking about certain people wasn't right. He would have had to known facts about these people and not just who they are to come close to a right to say anything." I explained to her, maybe a little too vehemently because now she looks more curious. Nice, way to go Charlie.

"Who are they dad that it would cause that big of a rift between you two?"

"I won't tell you who because I want you to form your own opinions of them. The 'rift' started a while ago actually it started a little after your mom left with you. I was going to move down to be near you and when I told him he didn't take it to well. Turns out moving down there wouldn't work out because there was no guarantee on getting transferred close to you, I wouldn't have been able to have the chances to create a stable life for you.

See I was trying to find ways to get main custody of you. Every lawyer I talked to said it would be a far stretch for that to happen unless I proved Rene` an unfit mother and, seeing as how she was able to provide a 'stable' home, food, and an income I couldn't. Then as you got older and I became Chief I saw how much you loved it here, I had a good stable life here for me all year and you during the summer. When Rene` banned you from coming here I thought of going for sole custody.

Talked to lawyers once again and got the same response only this time they added it could back fire and I could have possibly lost all custody. During each of these times instead of supporting me and trying to help me through it Billy would call me an idiot for having hope like that and to move on. I realize that he was grieving the loss of Sarah and then later on adjusting to being in a wheel chair. It was the absolute lack of any support that started the 'rift'. I will tell you this though. The people he talks about are part of some of the Quileute legends." I got through all that without losing my cool too much.

By the time we finished we were pulling up to the gym. "Enough about that, I know it's been a little while since I worked out I'm sure it's the same for you. Let's get in there before we turn into flab." I told her jokingly earning a playful punch and a groan.

"You're a riot you know that dad? An absolute riot, you should go on the road with that act. Call it "The Old Fart Show"." She told me laughing while cautiously jogging into the gym.

* * *

Two hours later we were heading back and I was razzing her back for the old man joke.

"Geez Bella, you can leg press a hundred and eighty-five pounds, bench a hundred and ten on a good day, and you did ninety pounds on the abdominal crunch machine. Not to mention all the other machines there were but, what really get's me is you did the treadmill at five miles and hour. I guess what I'm getting at is, how is it that you had not one accident while using the equipment but as soon as you walked to the next one or were getting off you tripped or stubbed your toe. Heck you tripped coming out to the truck TWICE!" By the end I was laughing so hard I had to pull over so I wouldn't crash. Thank God there was hardly anyone one else on the high way.

"Har, Har dad, can you drive I am starving. If you don't watch it though I'll put you on a salad and tofu diet while I eat all the junk food, steak, potato's, and fish in front of you. Oooh yum my mouth is watering just thinking about it, let's stop at the grocery store so we can get chives for the baked potatoes."

* * *

It's Sunday morning I don't want get up. _Ugh, if I don't get up now I'll be late and then Alice will kick my ass. Not fun!_ I finally role out of bed and, get ready for the day. I am just happy I won't have to lie to Bella. It was hard enough omitting the truth from her yesterday. She got a call from Angela Webber a local minister's daughter to hang out after church and she told me she didn't plan to get up till ten thirty and then she would lounge around till she had to go.

Apparently Angela and she are going to hang out at her house all day and watch Angela's nine year old twin brothers. The only reason I believe this is because one: Alice said it was the truth and two: from personal experience, what I know from Alice's gift and what Edward has told her about Angela from reading her mind ,which Alice told me, Angela Webber is the nicest most innocent and kind person and loves being with her family.

After I'm ready I quietly go down stairs for a quick breakfast. I look at the clock and see that it's nine which means I have to leave. I quickly write her a note telling her I'll be in Port Angeles and that I have my phone with me. At the last minute I ask her to run the small load of laundry I have if she is doing hers telling her thanks if she does and that it's no biggie if she doesn't. I jot a short "I love you" and I'm gone. I finally make it to the hotel and go to meet Alice in our room. When I get there it seems that she is running late.

That's not odd she probably got caught in someone's split second decision involving her in some way. With that thought in mind I sit down to wait. Ten minutes later my Alice comes in looking guilty with Edward and Kate following closely behind. _Well shit! _I think before I realize Edward can hear me when I see him smirk. _Oops, sorry._

"It's okay Charlie. I can only catch snippets of your thoughts unless, like now when you thought "Well shit!" and "Oops, sorry" it's not very clear. Those two were almost like you were projecting with the clarity of them. Well no projecting isn't quite the right word more like thinking to me." Edward explained before anyone else said a word. During the whole thing Kate looked amused and my darling Alice looked more and more guilty. For what reason I do not know yet.

"Charlie baby, I'm so sorry. I thought I was alone and he snuck up on me while I was thinking back on us and what we had planned for today." She told me mournfully while walking up to me. Pulling her into my lap to soothe her worries I rubbed her back.

"Why did he sneak up on you, honey?" I asked her still in a soothing voice. I looked up into the shocked faces of Edward and Kate giving them both accusing glances before looking back down to my Fay faced love who's normal pep was on the back burner.

"Well apparently I've been acting suspicious for a while now according to **some **people." She began in a stronger voice laced with a hint of accusation looking towards her brother. "He told me he caught glimpses of a man, you, and then when he read Jaspers mind he read that he picked up some unusual emotions from you and me. Don't worry Jasper was so busy ogling Bella and feeling her emotions he barely registered them long enough to dismiss them." She finished in a more chipper mood looking into my eyes with love shinning through.

"So what are they doing here now? We had plans and things to talk about." I reminded her while rubbing her thigh eliciting a soft moan from her. An unnecessary and at the some what called for throat clear came from a vampire across the room called us back to reality.

"Well that's the thing. We are being blackmailed into letting them in on our plan otherwise they will tell everyone about us which will delay our little girl and Jasper getting together. They are a devious pair. Bright side though they help speed up the process of them dating by a week; and us telling everyone and them accepting by three weeks. Isn't that exciting baby? I can't wait!" She squealed while bouncing in my lap. Lord help me, there's no stopping the planning now.

"Alice babe, as happy as I am for the speed up, unless you want to give your brother and sister a live show you need to stop bouncing on my lap. It's really not fair to torture me now that our other plans are put on hold for a little." I finished with a groan as that minx in my lap ground her ass into my now hard dick. Pay back! "Oh that's it. No shopping for Bella in any capacity for a month, you are to stay where you are seated and you only get the next hour to plan. Then you are _**mine**_ the rest of the day." I told her with a nip to the neck and sliding my hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Okay guys you heard him **half** an hour to plan chop, chop." She told them with huskiness to her voice after a vision that left Edward grimacing. It didn't escape my notice that she cut down the time. Hmm, yummy more time to play.

"Oh" She exclaimed excitedly. "Edward that will work perfectly, you talk Jasper up not all the time only at times where it seems normal, say if you just saw him or your telling funny stories our families. Kate you will casually mention how you could picture Jasper with someone like Bella to him.

Hmm yes and if she brings us up to you Charlie mention how we're nice and you feel sorry we're outsiders and how wonderful it is that we're so close knit. Be kind of vague though we want to keep her wondering till she gets to know us a little better and goes to First Beach. Yes, yes everything is going good so far. Any other ideas guys?" She asked with bright eyes.

"Yeah how about we cause them to bump into each other since they don't have any classes together, maybe set it up so their in lunch line together every once in a while?" Kate offered looking excited about the prospect of playing match maker.

"That's a wonderful idea, Love. This should be interesting trying to do with out our emotions giving us away too much." Edward added giving Kate a squeeze and a kiss to the temple.

"Your right, but at least you won't have a daughter mad at you for doing this on top of already being in on the secret for sixteen years and only giving her cryptic hints. Well that was easier than I thought it would be. Nice meeting you officially Kate and Edward. I don't mean to be rude but it's been a while since we've been able to be anywhere close to a lone and until everything is known we're still in hiding."

"Oh, of course. Excuse us, we'll be going now. We have some shopping and planning of our own to do." Kate told us giving her husband a look as she said the last.

"Good bye and good day to you both see you at home Alice." Edward said politely and then they were gone.

"You're mine now woman. You know I've been wondering for a little while now what a high school girl's pussy taste like now a day. Do you happen to know one who would be willing? I've also been wondering if they've improved on sucking cocks." I told her while slipping my hand up her skirt to find her panty less; at this I thrust two fingers in her dripping wet pussy slowly plunging them in over and over again.

"Why Chief Swan" She gave a feigned gasp of shock. "I happen to be very willing. From what I heard you are very sought after for just the chance to suck you." She let out a long loud moan at the end. I pulled my fingers out and licked them clean before addressing her.

"Strip and get on your knees. I want to see your glistening pussy as you suck me darling." She did as I said while I stripped. "Good spread those legs so I can see more. Oh babe that's beautiful." As soon as I sat she had my throbbing dick in her talented mouth. "Oh fuck baby, yes take it deeper like I know you can you naughty little minx." After that I lost ability to talk except for the occasional curse as the bobbed her head and hollowed her mouth taking me in till I hit the back of her throat. She pulled up and licked the slit on my head swirling her tongue on the way down.

I lost it and let go with a yell as my cum ran down her throat after she fondled my balls. "Baby get your beautiful body on the bed so I can return the favor. I had planned on making love to you first, now I just plan on fucking you till you can't walk and can only say my name." With that I plunged my tongue into her while working her clit with my thumb. Fuck she is delicious.

I moved to sucking on her clit moving one hand up to her left breast tugging and rolling her nipple while with my other hand I thrust three fingers into her now soaked and throbbing core. I moved my hand tortuously slow across her sweet spot a few times causing her to call out my name and beg for release. I moved my right hand to her right breast giving her the same attention before I took pity on her. I bit down on her clit while sucking on it and rubbing her sweet spot with just enough pressure three more times.

Catching every last drop of her nectar I moved up her body laying opened mouthed kisses and nips across her torso and tits till I reached her mouth. Once I did I gave her a long hard kiss while thrusting my dick into her glorious forever tight pussy that no one but, me will ever have. Whispering my love for her into her ear I began thrusting into her hard and fast.

At her request for more I threw her left leg over my shoulder picked her up and slammed her back into the head board where I proceeded to fuck her harder at her demands that slowly died off as she lost the ability to speak. After three more thrusts I felt her shudder and clamp around my still throbbing cock. Not wanting to finish till all she said was my name and I made her cum again, I slowed down to hold off my own orgasm.

Once she came down from her high a little bit more I threw her other leg over my shoulder and continued to fuck her without having to worry about hurting my beautiful vampire reason for existence. The more I thrust the harder it was to hold off. Not wanting to break a promise even a silent one I slipped my right hand over the top of her thigh down to play with her clit. "Alice." I groaned out through my teeth. "Look down baby look at us connect honey. The only time will be closer than when we're together like this will be after when I have your venom baby. I am yours and you are _**mine**_." I growled as we climaxed together. We collapsed in a heap

"Charlie!" She yelled out with a moan.

"Looks like my job here is done" I chuckled as we cuddled kissing her forehead.

"Ass." She said playfully with a tiny slap.

* * *

First lemon ever. R&R be HONEST!


	7. Beginning the Set Up

I do not own any of twilight SM does but the plot for this story is mine. So Sorry about the husge delay (I will make your your torches and pitch forks for the delay). It was just a very tight line to walk without jumping way into the story and having it trun yo crap and seem like I lost interest in writing it and having it take forever to get moving. I hope you like what I did. I know I labled it as Alice and Charlie and a ton of you are reading this and thinking it's more Bella and Jasper. Well if you read carefully they have to hide their relationship till B and J are together. I brought in Edward and Kate knowing so Edward wouldn't be left behind and so Kate isn't just a faceless space filler and plus they help move the plot on. Seeing as this is my only story going on (because I refuse to write the others till this is done) you can nag me as much as you want to update. I encourage you actually. It makes me work harder.

Beginning the Set Up

Alice POV~

This is nerve racking, we have to get them to start talking some before she heads down to La Push for the bon fire and her own meddling in Charlie's and Billy's friendship in two weeks, which will put us at the third week of February. The key is to not be too obvious. I got it, Edward will offer to walk her to biology after lunch and I'll walk with them. Then soon after we get to know each other a little better Edward and I will invite her to sit with us at lunch.

_Great_, I thought coming back to reality; _I'm still in French class_. The rest of the day dragged, though there were some perks. I can think about Charlie when Edward is around but, if I want to when Jasper is around I have to make sure Bella is near so my emotions don't catch his attention. The other perks are that when Edward had a chance to talk about Jasper, Bella showed noticeable interest. Kate told me that when she would mention something Edward 'said' about Bella to Jasper he too showed, though he gallantly tried not to, great interest in the mahogany haired beauty that is my future daughter.

Our only problem is that we have to be careful about Rosalie hearing anything and in turn Emmett just in case he said something about it in passing that would cause her suspicion. She will be the only one to try and put up a fight. She is always so set on trying to ignore my ideas and opinions because, she found and still finds it odd that though I see him as my son that I do everything in my power to keep him a virgin. Seriously though, my little Bella will be pure for him and have the memory of her first time being with her eternal husband she should be allowed a pure husband and Jasper deserves the same memory.

It wasn't easy let me tell you Tanya and Irina are persistent little floozy's. They're my cousins and I love them but my Lord lay off of it already. They tried using his power against him by throwing lust and desire at him. Personally, considering he's an empathic vampire and, had no personal desire or want for them in that way, it would have been molestation at the least. I'm just glad that during the Southern Vampire Wars he still kept his parents teaching of not bedding anyone before marriage as was that way of that time. With that lesson in his head he turned their sexual lust and turned it into bloodlust; he even did it to that bitch Maria.

* * *

Wednesday after school while Edward, Kate and I went hunting we talked about how everything was going so far this week.

"So I had a vision. Jasper is going to grab a shirt from that bottom of her laundry basket to keep her scent with him. It'll work wanders for desensitizing him, well all of us to her scent so that when we are around her actual blood scent it won't be too hard to fight it. The best part is that he doesn't realizing what exactly this means and how good it is for his future happiness. Don't worry about her noticing it missing. I ordered a replica and tomorrow at his lunch break Charlie will run home to replace it in the hamper."

"That's great and all Alice but, what if Jasper smells your scent from when you dropped it off, when he goes back? That wouldn't be good, it could ruin everything." Kate put in sounding extremely worried. I laughed it off which earned me from her and my, so far, silent brother.

"Don't worry. I had it shipped to Charlie's office. Now onto to better subjects; Edward you're able to be there and observe first hand how she reacts to us. When do you think her and I should meet?" I asked genuinely curious seeing as he knows her better in person than I do.

"Well, I'd say either tomorrow or Friday. Which ever presents the time where it won't seem staged or forced. But I know I won't be inviting her to sit with us at lunch till next Thursday seeing as how we will miss Friday due to sun; I think it should just be Kate and I, because we're together, and you stay with the family to keep Rosalie from trying to interfere.

Having it be one day before we're gone gives her a chance to notice how our eyes change and how some of our moods change. It will most likely still be in her head at the bon fire in La Push so if anyone mentions us, hopefully the Quileute's will be there to spark her interest in someway to remember the Legends Charlie told her. Heck maybe one will even retell her if she can get them to.

Plus…It'll be fun to torture Jasper for all the times he's dampened either of Kate's or my _mood, _he needs to learn not to mess with me some how, this'll work. I figure he'll stew all weekend while plotting on getting to know her and wooing her with his southern charm." He chuckled a sarcastically evil laugh at the end causing Kate and me to laugh at his deviousness even while helping his brother.

"Oh dear Alice it seems to me that we created a monster. What are we going to do?" Kate asked me still giggling slightly.

"I say we set him loose after I meet Bella tomorrow. It's fun playing match maker."

* * *

Thursday morning I had to leave early and 'hunt' with Edward and Kate. We were so buzzed from our excitement there was no way we'd be able to hide it from anyone let alone Jasper. I had to force myself not to bounce at lunch. It didn't help though. Jasper asked what had me so excited along with Kate who was feeling slightly mischievous. Edward the butt was able to hide his.

I quickly lied and said there was a sale coming up. Kate added that she was planning on going lingerie shopping at the sale. That caused Edward to lose control of his emotions but, at least now there was lust so Jasper still wasn't too suspicious and Rosalie and Emmett were still in the dark. I felt slightly guilty for leaving Emmett out but couldn't chance it. By the time the bell rang I was about to start skipping. We timed it just right in getting rid of our trays so that we could get rid of them and then casually go to Bella's table.

"Hey Bella, you already met my girlfriend Kate a couple of times but, my sister Alice," Edward started and gestured to us. "Wants to meet you since we told her all about you; I hope you don't mind too much that we did but, your one of the first people that we've met who wanted to be friends with us just to be friends and not for gossip.

I'm sorry I'm rambling. If you're mad I apologize and would do anything to make up for it." He told her part of his rambling was from true worry of upsetting her, the rest was staged so people wouldn't try and "befriend" us.

Unexpectedly she began to shake in laughter; I was irrationally worried she was going to tell us that she didn't want us as friends even though I knew it wasn't such. I am just so desperate to hold her in my arms as I have craved since she was little and I first saw her as my daughter. She finally slowed her laughing and explained.

"I was wondering when I'd get to meet more of my "Big Brothers" family. I was worried for a bit that I was yours and Kate's dirty little secret friendship or a way to rebel. Well not really but, I was worried they didn't want to meet me." She finished up soberly and blushing from her confession. I have a feeling that she relaxed so much around her "Big Brother" so often that she forgot that there were other people around till she finished.

"Well of course it took us a while to introduce you. Didn't want to feed you to the sharks; this one," Kate said gesturing to me. "Can shop for hours without getting bored, tired or run out of things to shop for or people to shop for." She explained at this Bella gave me a curious once over and seemed to come to a silent decision before Kate continued in a mock warning tone.

"Be careful what ever you do don't go shopping unless you have complete control over where and how long and you are driving." She finished with a slight snicker. Bella looked at me in mock horror and made a sigh to ward of evil. It lost it's touch as she broke down giggling.

"Sorry to disappoint you Alice but, I don't shop unless its grocery shopping or health care type stuff except when I absolutely must. It's a trait I picked up from my dad." She informed me politely watching me closely for I don't know what. By this time we'd reached the biology class room.

"That's okay Bella. Just let me know when you want to, other wise I just drag Kate and Rose with me. I'll talk to you later. Edward can give you my number. Bye." I started walking as Kate said good bye. In my opinion that went wonderful. I turned around before they went in and added. "I'll get your number from Edward so I can text you. Tootles!"

* * *

Not wanting to seem weird and already seeing that she'd be busy I didn't text her till Friday. We spent the duration of our texting getting to know each others as much as we could. She said that she wanted copies of the boys and Carlisle dressed as cheerleaders from last years Halloween party at the Denali's. I promised I'd sneak them to her some time.

It's now the day that Edward invited her to sit with him and Kate. Everything is going well. She seems to be noticing what we want her to. Now we just need to hope the weekend goes as planned. Here's to hoping, the bell is going to ring soon hopefully Edward was able to make it obvious that the sun had something to do with our absences tomorrow while coming off as secretive.

The key is to not have it seem forced in what he is saying. I don't know why I'm worrying I can see it, hear it. And plus Kate is there to help. _Oh shit, EDWARD you have BLOOD TYPING. Have Kate walk her to biology while you say something about it being healthy or something like that to skip but make it known Kate is staying. HURRY! _Whew, that was close well hopefully she'll remember this when she starts putting everything together. Hmmm maybe I deserve to go "shopping". Bella will be gone leaving Charlie to not have to come up with an excuse. We can meet up Saturday, after she leaves, at the hotel in Port Angeles.

It'll be nice to spend time with him and just talk and relax without trying to make a quick fleeting connection while worrying about getting caught. Yes it's final we'll be together Saturday. Now from what I see so far Jasper has decided not to confirm or deny our differences she starts asking about next week till they've dated a couple weeks. That's good they'll be able to develop a relationship somewhat normally and get to know each other better before she has to meet the whole family, mainly Rosalie.


	8. Meeting New People

I do not own Twilight SM does, but I do however own this plot.

Meeting New People

Bella POV~

I was walking to my truck after school, I had just met Alice Cullen at lunch. I couldn't help but mention my dad. The way he talked about the Cullens sounded like he really cared about them but, when Alice was the topic or her name mentioned he got this funny goofy, but distant look like he was remembering or thinking of something he loves. When I mentioned him and his lack of wanting to shop and that I have the same trait, a twinkle came to her eyes and a look of knowing. It was only for a second and she seemed to smother it down but, I know what I saw. Hmmm I wonder… he never mentions anyone and the group he introduced me to and seemed to approve of the most were the "misfits". Maybe there's some double crushing going on. I'll have to do some investigating later on. As I was walking to my truck I had my head down to keep the mist from hitting me straight in the face and to watch for any "killer" puddles. In my inattention to what was going on around me and in front of me I crashed into a hard, solid and what I could only assume was some ones body. I looked up and into sculpted and gloriously looking chest wrapped in a shirt that was almost like a second skin. I started to look up slowly taking in the broad shoulders and, surprisingly, muscular neck. As I was taking in this beautiful body from his pecks up I had a feeling this was Jasper Hale. Who else could it be there was anyone in this school who was as fit as the Cullens and seeing as how he didn't look like a mountain of a man and was bigger than Edward it could only be him. Besides I've spent too much time thinking of his body and what it would be to just even know him not to know who it was. I was taking in his strong jaw and beautiful proportionally full lips when they formed a smirk causing me to snap my eyes to his deep Topaz ones. My God he is too gorgeous for words. And the best pert is he watched me eye-fuck him And not even all of him just form the pecks up. Oh my I am so pathetic.

"Hello Bella. I've been meaning to meet you but, it seems my siblings were intent to hog you. Can I walk you to your truck?" He rumbled out in his southern accent. God if he didn't have that accent I swear he was Thor himself form all the Norse myth stories I've read. It took me a while to respond. I ended up managing to nod slightly before answering. I surprised the crud out of myself when my voice only waivered a little.

"I'd love for you to. I mean if you really want to." Geez, I couldn't look away from his eyes. I feel like a bigger idiot now because of course he wants to walk me to my truck. He just mentioned wanting to meet me. Suddenly I felt a shock go through me. I realized after a bit that he had placed his hand on the small of my back. It was big enough that it almost covered the whole width of my back. I was brought back to reality when he spoke next.

"Bella I know this is going to sound weird but, I'd love to take you out sometime next week. I mean I would take you out tomorrow or sometime this weekend, that is if you were free, but I have to go on a family camping tip and we're leaving tomorrow morning." He looked really nervous saying this. "I mean I'd understand if you didn't seeing as how we just technically met today about five minutes ago." He looked away as if expecting rejection. The thought of going out with him next week sent a jolt of joy through me and made me wish the weekend was over so we could go out.

"Jasper, I'd love to go out with you. It works out perfect though because I'm heading down to La Push for a bon fire on Saturday and relaxing after settling into Forks on Sunday. Here's my number so you can text me when you get back or tonight if you aren't busy with homework and packing for your trip." I told him while handing him the paper with my cell number.

"Thanks Bella, here is my number. If you get bored just text me any time and I'll get back to you when I have signal. Well I should let you get in your truck so you can head home." He leant down and gave me a quick hug and what felt like smelling my hair. I couldn't be too sure though I was in shock of having him in my arms even if only briefly. I hadn't really noticed till he mentioned letting me head home that we were leaning on my truck him on his side with his body curved toward me and me with most of my back against my door. I looked around and most people were gone and those who weren't were trying to discretely watch us.

"Okay, talk to you later Jasper. I look forward to our date next week. See you Monday, bye." With that I shut my door and turned on my truck before watching him walk towards Edwards Volvo.

* * *

Friday was a bore. The only one at school I could stand and actually genuinely liked me was Ben and Angela. The Cullens were gone giving me no chance to get away from the gossip mongers at lunch. I was in such daze thinking about the next week that I was startled out of it when Mike was confirming that I was still going to the bon fire they sprung on me yesterday during gym. Just another reason for me to hate that class. I answered him yes stating that I had already promised and wasn't going to break it.

* * *

I woke up about eleven on Saturday and had to rush to meet everyone at Mike's parents camping and outdoors store. By the time I got there it was time to go. Everyone had been sorted out between the cars carrying everyone. I was stuck in the middle seat of Mike's suburban between him a put out Jessica. We made it to the beach and everyone piled out and headed over to some logs. Not knowing where everything was I just followed the group and walked with Angela. We were all laughing and having a good time when Tyler suggested going for a walk through the forest and to some tide pools. Remembering how much I used to love playing in those and looking at what was trapped in them till the tide came in I instantly jumped at the chance to go. Most of us went only a few staying behind saying they were going to collect wood and get everything ready to start the fire when we got back. It was such a blast but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that it would be so much better if my Cullen friends, especially Jasper. I almost fell in one of the pools but, was lucky enough to catch myself before I could complete my stumble. That would have given my dad plenty of fuel to add to his joy of reminding me of the times when he'd have to catch me from falling, and sometimes fish me out. One time he caught me by the straps of my overalls. There's a picture and everything. I'll have to find that and hide it. We headed back as the sun was going down and got back to see the going and a bunch of guys who looked like they were from the reservation. They were making introductions when one caught my attention. Jacob Black, I remember him as being Billy Black's son. Seeing a chance to see if there was a way to fix things between our fathers I asked.

"Are you Billy Black's son?" He instantly looked at me and seemed to be trying to figure out who I was. Taking pity on him I offered my name. "I'm Bella Swan, Charlie Swans daughter."

"Oh yeah, I remember my dad talking about you with Charlie. We used to play while they fished well I played you pouted about being stuck in a boat." He finished with a chuckle. We were interrupted for a little bit by Mike suggested heading back to the tide pools. I saw Jessica getting up to head with them and decided to stay back and talk to Jake instead.

"Bella, where's Jasper Hale or the other Cullens? I for sure thought you'd invite them especially with how close you've gotten to them lately and Jasper Thursday." Lauren asked as I sat next to Jacob. Before I could answer that I hadn't invited them and that they were busy any way, the one I thought was Sam and who seemed to be the leader of his little group spoke up.

"The Cullens don't come here. Never have." The way he said it seemed like there was more behind it like it was forbidden. Then the way he said never had it sounded like there was a "never will" attached to it. It reminded me of when dad told me of their prejudice against them. That answer brought an end to that string of conversation and Jacob asked if I wanted to go for a walk after glaring at Sam with distaste. Wanting to lighten the mood I accepted. We walked down the shore to another log that was positioned so we could still hear laughter and see them but normal level voices couldn't be heard. Wanting to ease into it I stared out with what I though was a basic question.

"So anyone catch your eye? You're fifteen right?" I asked to seem polite.

"Yeah she's seventeen her birthday is shortly before mine so she'll be eighteen soon. Actually she's Sam's ex. They were planning to marry the summer after she graduates, which is this year. Just this summer her former best friend and cousin who she saw as a sister came down from Makah reservation to help start planning. Leah walked in on them making out. Now they live together and everyone acts like Leah should just get over the fact that she was cheated on and that the other woman was her own family. Anyways, we started to hang out a couple of months ago when I went over to see her little brother and hang out with him. She answered the door with an attitude which before would have been considered uncharacteristic of her and is now sadly a norm now. Since then we hang out a lot. She acts like her old self around me and Seth, her brother. She shut's most people out and when that doesn't work she insults them and cuts them down till they give up. I don't blame her though. I mean her mother is constantly telling the world doesn't revolve around her and that she should be happy that Emily is still trying to be her friend. Her dad isn't as bad he just tells her he wants to see her happy and that obviously her and Sam weren't meant to be. The worst for I think is that it was Sam that painted the big dream for them and now he's living in the house he bought for them and acts like they weren't anything. Sorry I'm rambling about a story that's not mine when all you needed was a yes. It's just that I like her so much and I'm hoping that I can help heal her enough for her to give me a chance."

"It's okay Jacob I understand. So what is Sam's deal and the whole "they don't come here" line?"

"Oh that well," He started to say when Sam came up with Mike saying everyone was heading out cause it was getting later and it looked like rain.

"Okay then. I'll see you around then Jake." Now I have more to think about this weekend. Monday can't come fast enough.

"'K see you around Bella."

* * *

Sorry I took so long but I was busy with school.


	9. Jasper Makes a Move

I do NOT own anything Twilight this plot however is MINE. Okay for all of the lovely readers who have enjoyed this story I give you full permision to drive nails under my finger nails. It's just hard to keep the story moving without losing the plot. Here it is short but the next one WILL be next week and WILL be long. This is one those nesscary evil short chapters.

Jasper Makes a Move

Jasper POV~

Finally I was able to talk to _my Isabella_, yes _my Isabella_ she's mine as much as I'm already hers. My lovely siblings, Edward and Kate, and Alice the little pixie who I consider a somewhat mother figure since she brought me into the vegetarian lifestyle, have been hogging her all to themselves and never gave me an opening to talk to her without them around. Thus blocking me from talking to her at all because the first time I talked to my mate I didn't want anyone else apart of the conversation. We now have a tentative date set for next week. I contemplated asking to be allowed to court her, or as they call it now "date exclusively" but, I didn't want her to feel pressure on our date. This weekend is going to be the worst and longest weekend ever now that I know what she's feeling for me. She may not have noticed but as soon as she felt subconsciously felt my presence she relaxed emotionally from the sense of security and safety me being her mate so rightfully gives her. I wanted to introduce myself as a Whitlock but, didn't want to have to create a story for why it's Hale. It's bad enough I am lying to her by allowing her to believe the story everyone else needs to know.

* * *

It's finally Monday and I decided to wait in the parking lot for my beauty. This weekend was tortuous as I expected it to be. Isabella's truck finally pulls into the lot and I notice that annoying and persistent Mike Newton was also waiting for her so he could pounce at his chance to once again fail at wooing my mate. Before he can think I'm already striding over to where she is parking to greet her for the day.

"Hello Isabella. Did you have a pleasant weekend?" I asked as I steadied her from tripping out of her truck. The shock she felt along with the love and lust was worth having to deal with everyone else's emotions.

"Yes I did, although I couldn't wait for this week for…' She drifted off mid sentence and began blushing while giving off massive waves of embarrassment and nervousness. I decided to let her know she wasn't the only one to soothe her worries.

"I understand what you mean. I know we only actually talked for the first time last week but, I didn't and still don't like having to be away from you. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have a… study date I guess you could call it. I know we don't have any classes together but I can't wait to get to know you more. Please say yes" The whole way through I let my southern accent seep in. The amount of lust she put out would have had a lesser man on his knees begging for mercy and her scent, good Lord her scent is divine.

"I would love to Jasper. Do you want to come over right away? I could drive you over and then I can bring you home if no one can pick you up. I mean that's if you don't have anything besides this to plan." She had a slight huskiness to her voice that made any sense of hesitancy disappear.

"Sounds good to me darlin'. We should head to class though so we aren't late. Will you eat lunch with me? I know you eat with Edward, Kate and Alice but, I figured that since they've already gotten to know you so well I could possibly have a little extra alone time." I explained to her as I guided her with my hand on the small of her back. The whole way I was chanting in my head that I could not pin her up against anything and show her pleasure neither of us have experienced whether it be with my body or power.

"Sounds good to me honey…. I mean Jasper." She blushed instantly. I could hear her whispering so quiet that if I were human I'd have been none the wiser about how stupid it was to have slipped and that I probably barely like her and call everyone pet names.

"Honey… I like that. You're the only one allowed to call me that, I'm the only one allowed to call you darlin' and we don't call anyone else by those names. Does that sound like a good deal darlin'?" I asked to reassure her of my affections.

"Yeah, I like that a lot. Well I have to get to class. See you at lunch. Oh and honey, don't try and distract me from paying this time. I'm a big girl. I'll pick up the tab this time." With her last sentence she giggled and winked before ducking into the class room. Oh is she going to be trouble and in trouble. The little tease.

Again I'm sorry but now you have a look inside his head and he is obvious impatient for it to move forward and is the driving force for it to speed up.


	10. Lunch Plots and Group Study Crashing

I'm so ashamed at how long it's taken me to get this out. Charlie and Alice wouldn't behave and especially Jasper, Bella was just along for the ride. I don't own Twilight, this plot is mine though. It's short but is a needed chapter.

Lunch Plots and Study Group Crashing

Alice POV~

Perfect, perfect, perfect. Now I can just drop in to 'see if Bella wanted to do something' and Jasper can see me there for her. Even better he'll be to distracted by his Bella's emotions to notice mine, once again. That li'l pain in my butt will be hearing me loud and clear over the 'Bella hogging' comment though. If we hadn't he never would have been determined enough to ignore all the reasons to leave her alone and finally make a move. _Humph the nerve of some people to not appreciate help… well I guess he gets a free pass because he know, not yet anyways. _This day has been a drag. It's taking longer than normal, probably because I know I get to see Charlie in his house for the first time in years and, no one can suspect anything. Fifteen minutes left till school is over for the day. It was entertaining to watch Jasper and Bella at their lunch date. They kept gravitating towards each other and would get so close only for one or both to realize where they were. It didn't matter though; they were both already receiving jealous glares and people plotting ways to catch either ones attention or 'steal' them away. None of them would ever be put into action and the ones that attempted would fail without being noticed by the ones attention they wanted. However they'd get noticed and promptly sent on their merry way by the jealous and possessive 'better' half. It was going to be hilarious to see and I couldn't wait to watch it live. _5,4,3,2,1 __**Ring**_. There's the bell, now I'll wait a half an hour before I 'drop by' Bella's. Charlie is going to be so surprised!

* * *

After talking to Edward and Kate I went for a small hunt to tide me over till the next big hunting trip. I ran home hopped in my car and drove to Charlie's. I waited patiently while waiting for the door. As I waited, I heard Jasper to get the hell out of here and leave him be with Bella to study. Judging by the heavy breathing and rustle of clothes they were studying anatomy. _Hehe I crack myself up. _The door swung open and Charlie stood there looking shocked. He finally regained control and politely asked who I was before introducing himself.

"I came to see if Bella wanted to hang out. Is she here, sir?" I asked him with my best innocent face and voice.

"Call me Charlie, Alice. She's upstairs with Jasper. I assume he's your brother since Bella mentioned have met him through his sister 'Alice'. You can head up if you want. There in her bedroom, THE DOOR SHOULD BE OPEN." He finished explaining while shouting the last part up the stairs. With my hearing I heard what to Charlie would be a small squeak and then the shuffling of them separating to other sides of the room. Well there goes my plan to hang out with Charlie right away. Horny brats couldn't wait even till after the first official date. I slipped into a vision and it looks like all I'll need to do is visit with them for half an hour and they won't do anything beyond hold hands and innocent pecks until their third date. What a relief. Charlie handed me a slip of paper he and quickly written something on. Reading it at vampire speed I look to Charlie and nod to relieve his fears and then head up the stairs 'accidently going in the bathroom and then his bedroom. Anyone who smells my scent shouldn't wonder too much when they catch it in his bedroom by doing that. I walk in to see Bella looking quite flustered and embarrassed and, if I'm not mistaken ashamed. Probably because she jumped her friends brothers bones I in her bedroom with her father home and all before they were official let alone even had a real date. Watching them squirm will more than make up for missing half an hour with my Charlie. _Teach them to fool around. Let the games begin._

"What have you two been up to all alone with the door closed?" I paused to gasp melodramatically. "Were you two being naughty with Bella's daddy right downstairs? And the trust he is showing by allowing you to be up here without supervision and a comfy bed in the room with you. You should feel bad for abusing his trust like this." I shook my head and looked down. I didn't want them to be ashamed to be together I just felt they owed Charlie more respect than to think they could get that close together in his house after he bestowed them with enough respect to give them privacy. Here comes the fun part.

"He told me to tell you if the door gets shut again and anything besides hand holding, hugs and chaste kisses in his house happens again you'll be under supervision and he'll accompany you on your dates." Bella's eyes went wide in shock that her dad knew and Jasper being the gentleman he is and, most likely, remembering is parent's morals and teachings looked down in guilt. "Yes Bella your dad isn't oblivious to what happens. How do you think you came about or anyone else for that matter? The only oblivious parents are the ones in denial or just don't care."

"You're right Alice." Bella was the first to speak up. Before she could continue I spoke up again.

"Now I'm not saying you can't do anything just don't be disrespectful." I directed at both of them lightly but serious; then directing the next part at Jasper I solemnly continued. "And don't forget the morals you were raised on and taught by your parents, that you've held onto your whole life in even the toughest trials, in the haze of lust and want." He made eye contact with me finally and gave a nod indicating he understood what I was saying. "Well I'm going to head on downstairs and visit with Charlie. Try doing some actual studying and, I suggest that since neither of you are in anatomy that you crack open some books." I waved and winked as I walked out into the hall. I managed to make it downstairs to Charlie without laughing while I typed out a text to him at vampire speed. I explained everything to him in detail. When I entered the living room and saw him reading the abnormally long text. Some parts looking ready to burst in laughter some in awe and some that if he was a vampire Jasper would be in pieces and Bella locked away or if Jasper was human he'd be looking down the barrel of one of Charlie's many guns and Bella once again would be locked away from all males. I couldn't resist and sat in his lap as he sat back after finishing reading and then texting me back a thank you and a wink. I cuddled into him we sat there talking quietly 'getting to know each other'. It was peaceful to be able to just be with him. We had our real conversation through text or paper. Mostly it was I love you's and planning our future. It won't be long till we can come out to our family. Bella and Jasper won't be too happy that we kept it from them. Emmett will be hurt for all of five minutes that he wasn't in on the secret and Rose will be plain pissed. Now Carlisle and Esme are the two I can't predict with out looking and this is one of three things in my life I don't want to see at all before hand the other two is mine and Charlie's official wedding and Jasper and Bella's wedding. I'm assuming they are going to want to accept Charlie and Bella in as two more kids after whatever their initial reaction is. I can tell without looking that it won't fly with my man and our daughter. Charlie is a grown man who won't take being treated like he hasn't lived and taken care of himself since he was a teen and Bella won't take kindly to anyone besides Charlie and me parenting her. It'll be a doozy no matter what. I can hear Jasper getting ready to leave and get up before they come down and catch us. When I see them come down I hug Charlie good bye making sure they see so Jasper doesn't wonder about Charlie's and mine's scent being mixed. It worked better than I thought because Charlie looked surprised.

"Sorry Charlie, I like to hug especially the people I care abo… er. I've gotten to know and think are nice. Yup, uh-huh. Bye!" I got out of the door as fast as possible trying to look embarrassed. This is harder than I thought it would be trying to help Bella use to seeing me with her dad without her getting suspicious about my actions. Jasper get's out to the car after saying good bye and apologizing for his sisters 'quirkiness'. That's fine I'll replay what happened in my head for Edward and he can help me with revenge.


	11. Tortuous Week

Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight but I absolutely own this plot.

Tortuous Week

Charlie POV~

I went and sat back down in my chair after Jasper apologized and confirmed plans for his date with Bella and simultaneously asking for my permission which I willing gave along with my own verbal warning of what I expect should happen. I noticed Bella Beans following me but, decided to let her sweat it out and force her into broaching the subject. It took about ten minutes of her blushing and avoiding looking at me before she broke.

"I'm sorry daddy. I know you expect better from me than to disrespect you and hurt your trust in me by not following a house rule as easy as leaving the door open with Jasper here especially when you could have had us stay in the same room as you the whole time. It won't happen again." She was sincere through her whole apology and looked guilty when she spoke of disrespecting me.

"You get one warning Isabella and, this was it. You have week of bathroom duty and eating MY cooking. If there is ever a next time any and all dates will be chaperoned. Understand me Belly?" I told her fighting a smirk at her punishment of eating my cooking. If her face is anything to go by she'd take bathroom duty for a month over my cooking. _Muahaha, the silver lining of being a bad cook._ While it's punishment for both of us I'm use to it plus I'll be able to sneak diner food for lunch.

"Bu-b-b-but daddy is death by food poisoning really necessary?" The cheeky little butt told me while stuttering trying to hold in her laughter. I burst out laughing causing her to lose control and join me. Once she gained control she spoke up again. "I'm going to get in pajamas and then as the last edible meal for a week I'll make us a few hot ham and cheese sandwiches. Do you want hoagie buns or rolls?" She asked as she stood going towards the stairs.

"Both please!" I called out; I caught the beginning of her giggles as she ascended the stairs.

Once we finished our dinner I gathered our plates and glasses and set the plates in the sink with hot soapy water and left the glasses to be refilled; Bella orange soda and me a coke after I rinsed the remnants of my beer. I returned back with our beverages and a surprise of a banana split for us to share. We spent the rest of the evening talking and relaxing together. It was about half an hour before I planned to go to bed that she brought up the Cullen's and the part of the legend she'd managed to find out.

"So what do you think dad? Do you think it's real? I mean if it is and, coupled with the fact that they don't interact with others outside of their family well, till us, why haven't they told us?"

"I'd have to say you should check it out, watch for signs that match what you were told. Under the circumstances that it could be true have you given thought that maybe it's dangerous for humans to know or that they are suppose to keep it secret? If you notice anything that cements the idea and you feel sure about it ask Jasper. I don't mean come right out and say it. Maybe drop hints that you notice there is something different about him and his family and if he'd admits there is keeping hinting until he seems to be ready for it to be revealed because if there is something like that going on and it was your secret wouldn't you need time to adjust to the fact that someone could know or will know?" I hope that she heeds my advice because while I believe she's open minded enough to handle it she's going to need time to accept it subconsciously and start to accept it consciously before she confirms anything. Not only that but, Jasper is going to need to accept the consequences of her possibly knowing and verbally confirming it.

"Is this part of the reason why you aren't talking to Billy? Does he think you're too open and accepting and you think he's to close minded or am I just way off base?" Leave it to my daughter to be blunt when I'd rather she be vague and noncommittal in her quest for information. _Might as well tell her some of it or she'll never drop it._

"Yes that is part of it. By the way the way you asked those questions of me is the exact opposite of how you should handle the Cullen situation. Now I'm going to bed. I have and early morning and you have school kiddo you should hit the sack soon too. Love you." I told her as I went up the stairs not giving her the chance to question me anymore.

It was Tuesday night and we'd just finished having burgers I cooked on the skillet. Surprisingly they turned out pretty good. Bella wasn't happy because they weren't as healthy as she wants me to be eating but, oh well. Since we ate early so we could visit longer while I did paper work and Bella did her homework it was only four-thirty. While we were doing the dishes; Bella washing while I dried and stacked for us both to put away, the doorbell rang.

"You continue Bella, you can put them in the rack and I'll catch up." I told her and left to see who was here. Who I saw surprised me and I must have stood there long enough for Bella to come check out who was here because I heard her surprised voice tinged in worry.

"Billy, Jacob hi and Alice you too; funny that you all showed up at the same time." She tried to laugh it off. I was trying to not stair at Alice and invited them all in, helping Jacob get Billy in the house. I guided Alice in once it was clear and then shut the door sending up a silent prayer that it would all go smoothly. Bella ended up taking Jacob and Alice up to her room after sending me a probing questioning look to see if I was okay. I gave her a nod and wheeled Billy into the living room while she directed them upstairs. It was awkward until an advertisement for fishing gear played giving us segue into talking. Nothing too personal but, at least there wasn't fighting… yet. I could only hope everything was okay upstairs since we weren't hearing much noise.

Alice POV~

It was only a little awkward showing up at the same time as Billy and his son. Since he doesn't leave the reservation much and the wolves block my visions and I filter out visions that don't put my Charlie and our daughter in danger I didn't see them until it was too late. When Bella brought us upstairs to her room I could tell she was reluctant to leave her dad alone. Me and Jasper are lucky we've found our mates in them otherwise we'd be screwed because frankly I don't see either of them giving up being in each others lives unless it was to keep the other safe. We were sitting there silently each of us looking around Bella's room pretending to not be listening for anything angry or distressing from downstairs. When it became apparent we weren't going to have trouble or at least not yet Bella broke the silence.

"So Jake anything new in the girl area *cough, Leah, cough* that you'd like to share?" She chuckled when he glared and threw and pillow at her head. Looking at what Bella was wearing you could tell she gets her fashion from her dad. She was wearing the same dark denim straight legged jeans from school but now instead of the dark blue long sleeved scoop neck sweater she was wearing a blue flannel that she tide at the bottom and underneath a plain with shirt. I assume she took the flannel from Charlie's closet because except that he was wearing a gray shirt and Bella's undershirt and jeans were made for women they were almost dressed exactly the same. It's rather scary how much alike they are. They both even went barefoot, like they are right now, when ever they could. If it wasn't for Charlie's explicit "NO Bella makeovers" I would have her in all the top brands and wearing skirts, dresses, designer jeans, and absolutely no plain shirts and the only sweaters she'd have would be cashmere. All sweatshirts and a ten mile radius of her would be destroyed too. I must admit though that she'd dread having girl time with me and wouldn't be comfortable in her own skin. Double edge swords suck. Jake blushed heavily and if it weren't for my recent hunt and the tinge of wolf there would have been a serious problem. As it was, with his russet skin unless you were looking for it or a vampire you'd never notice it. Apparently Bella was looking for it because she chuckled before nudging him for a response.

"We've been hanging out but, with the age difference and everything else I'm not gonna push for more than friendship right now. It doesn't help that my dad and Sam keep trying to keep us a part. So far they've been mildly successful. They just keep saying it's the age gap and that I never know when I'm going to see my 'soul mate'. _Psh_ I just think Sam doesn't want her happy in someone else's arms… I mean with anyone besides himself. Her mom is trying to push her into helping her cousin, Emily, plan her and Sam's wedding. Telling her she just needs to accept that Sam and Emily are perfect for each other. She actually told her that she should be more like Emily. Something about the perfect house wife or whatever." The way Jake was ranting I could tell he really cared for this Leah and if he wasn't in love with her yet he would be at sometime in the future. Too bad I can't see how it will turn out and maybe a way to help him. Some people just have to find it themselves though. He continued when Bella adeptly asked what Leah was like before during and after Sam.

"She was pretty normal. Not overly girly but, not a tom boy either. The started dating when she was fifteen. She was always sweet but protective. People call her bitter and some not so nice names insinuating that she's easy and a, um, female dog. They think they're really funny because our legends say our ancestors were wolves and others say they could turn into wolves. I think they are just jealous; the women because she is the beauty of the Quileute and the guys because she ignores their advances. Wouldn't you if you lost your fiancée to your cousin? Anyways what about you guys, any interests?" I could tell he was trying not to say more than he already spilled. Looking at Bella it looked like she was looking into the match making business. I'll have to distract her till Jake is ready himself. Bella answered after giving me a sideways glance.

"I don't know about Alice but, I like Jasper, one of Alice's adoptive brothers. We have a date this Friday night." She informed him in a mumble while blushing madly. Her look gave me a shock but, I brushed it off figuring she was referring to how I never talk about guys.

After that it was light conversation. Everything from them reminiscing about fishing to favorite foods and music was talked about. I even threw in some stories about my family well, altered ones anyways so they'd be believable and not give our secret away. If I was human I would have been exhausted from laughing at all the stories they told from when they were little and Bella and Charlie would hang out with the Blacks, at the end of the two hour visit. Charlie had called up telling Jake that Billy wanted to get home. Bella and I followed him down and said our goodbyes. I felt bad because it was pouring down and Jake had left his wind breaker in the car not figuring it might rain as they were leaving and not his short sleeve dark gray shirt would be soaked. I saw Bella head to the closet and pull out a black water proof flannel lined, of course, wind breaker. When he tried to decline stating he'd be fine and that I might need it when I left I shook the purple rain coat I had left on the deacon's bench and Bella promptly told him it was a jacket Charlie never used and someone who would should have it. She shot Charlie a pointed look when saying this and he looked away while whistling and pretending to not hear her. I had to cover my mouth to not laugh. Bella led me back up to her room after finishing saying goodbye and nudging her dad in the ribs. We visited a little more and talked about school and the coming week before I said I should head home. She nodded and told me she'd see me tomorrow. As I was heading into the hall her next comment made me stop in my tracks.

"You have my permission to pursue him but, if you hurt him I'll make you regret ever even crushing on him. That and be discreet is all I ask because losing the respect he's earned by dating someone he shouldn't would crush him." She said it in calm chilling voice leaving nothing in question, the protectiveness in her voice told me who she was talking about but, I still tried to play dumb.

"Who? Jake? I just met him don't be silly…" The rest of the sentence died on my lips at the look she was giving me. She wasn't going to let this go and I might have made it worse. What she said next was almost a death sentence to any chance of forgiveness and understanding in the future.

"You know who I mean and, I've seen the way he looks at you and when your name comes up. If you already moved on to liking someone else don't come around here for a while. My mom was already more than enough bitch than he should have to deal with in one life. I'm serious and I want a serious honest answer. Now." Yeah, playing dumb was bad.

"I'm sorry Bella you surprised me and was scared that you'd hate me for liking your dad. Thank you for giving me a chance and not ignoring me even after seeing I have feelings for your dad. I really do like you and want to be friends with you. I feel protective over you like an older sister or mom maybe." I mumbled the last part hoping that if she heard she wouldn't comment, at least not yet.

"As I said you have my permission just don't hurt us please. I'll see you tomorrow tell Jasper 'hi'. Oh and, if you do anything 'intimate' don't do it here in respect for my hearing and sight and smell. I'd hate to be scarred for life." She winked and closed the door at my fish impression I was forced into after that last comment and at the complete one-eighty she just pulled with her mood and tone. She is going to be a handful.

"I promise." I called through the door hearing her giggle more. Great, the smartass tricked me into not rechristening the house. The worst part is that she didn't even know.

When I made downstairs I went to the living room and snuck up on Charlie wrapping my arms around his shoulders from behind. He jumped slightly but, managed not to make a sound. I rested my chin in the curve of his neck for a moment before I walked around giving him a chance to observe my dark wash jeans that are practically painted on my ass and lay neatly over my round toed heels and, the emerald green satin cap sleeve blouse. I sat on his lap waiting for commercial before speaking.

"I've been given permission to pursue you and threatened to not hurt you and finally tricked into promising to not rechristen the house once we've gone public to my family, although she doesn't realize that part." I told him without preamble. "It seems she doesn't want to be 'scarred for life'. I didn't realize just how extremely protective she is of you till she said she'd make me regret even crushing on you. I reassured her though so don't lecture her. It's her right."

"Thank you so much for allowing me to be apart of our conversation anything more you'd like to say for me?" He asked sarcastically and continued before I could open my mouth. "I wasn't going to say anything. I am happy though that we can sort of date now."

"Well I should head out. You two will need snow chains the next couple days possibly; tomorrow definitely. Bye, love you." I kissed him and left after grabbing my jacket and hoping in my car.

The next day watching that van skidding in and sliding towards Bella tore at me but, I was relieved when Jasper stopped it form hitting her. Well, there is her opening to concrete proof. I can see the next couple days will be filled with her pointing out our eyes changing, cold extremely pale skin and, extreme gracefulness and how we all hold these characteristics even though none of us, except 'the twins', are blood related. I was able to ride in Charlie's cop car to the hospital while Jasper was in the ambulance. On the way I called and explained to Carlisle what happened and that Charlie and me would arrive at the same time. I also informed him that Jasper would be okay and to allow him in the room. Us three and the rest of my family would be out for the day. I could see Bella forcing Charlie back to the station and him giving in after she relented to Jasper, Edward, Kate, and I all being with her. Rose would go home pissed and drag and pouting confused Emmett with her while she ranted and inevitably cutting him off sex and giving him the cold shoulder. Emmett being Emmett would take advantage of it though and use Thursday and Friday to talk to Bella. Thursday night though is a little fuzzy; she's going to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica but what happens isn't clear yet. There are too many variables at the moment to see clearly. I'll send Kate and Edward to keep an eye on her since me and Jasper will be hunting to prepare for Friday. So busy for two short days, short but important days.


	12. Dates and Secrets Revealed

I don't own Twilight but I do own the plot. There's a lemon that get's graphic so skip if you don't like.

Dates and Secrets Revealed

Charlie POV~

I was a nervous wreck. Bella and Jaspers first date was tonight which meant that she'd finally know the Cullen secret. I'm hoping she takes it well right away. I have all day to prepare seeing my daughter take her first official step into our future, it won't be easy but knowing I have Alice and won't be losing my daughter takes the edge off my anxiousness. I want this to happen yet at the same time I want more time. I know she'll be pissed at me for not telling her when I knew the whole time. I just hope she won't feel betrayed by me and won't resent Alice. Oh God, I never thought of that and I don't think Alice did either. What if she resents one or both of us and refuses to talk to us any more or worse takes it out on Jasper and leaves him? No, no she won't do that. She's nothing like Rene` she won't just leave when she isn't happy. She's too compassionate and rational to do that. Ok one fear down. Now I just pray she doesn't ignore me when she finds out in a couple weeks that I know and how I know. Shit! What if she takes back her permission for me and Alice because she wants to protect me from possible heart break? Which she would because she doesn't know I know and, that I plan on changing for Alice. It's officially a cluster fuck. Now I'm swearing left and right in my thoughts great, just great. I decided to text Bella about her date.

_Belly Beans, I hope you know that I'll accept you and Jasper no matter what if this date goes well tonight. I love you honey and you know you can trust me with anything. I understand there will be things you can't tell me for good reasons, just like I can't tell you everything. Something's are meant to be kept secret till the right time for everything to turn out for the best._I hope that will help her worries tonight after she finds out and I'm really hoping that she'll remember when she finds out the truth about me and Alice and not blow a gasket. I really need to just focus on my work for this day to move forward. One thing I know will be good no matter what is that Alice and I have a picnic set up back in a tiny clearing she created in the forest behind my house. She brought out a generator and portable heater along with a tent that encloses and some twinkle lights. She said she knew me well enough that she could tell without visions that I wouldn't have wanted to sit outside with her when I could be warm enough for us to 'couple', her word not mine, over and over until we absolutely had to shower to avoid being caught. Plus this way we aren't technically betraying her promise to Bella.

Love, Dad.

_

* * *

_

I got home to the sound of my only daughter running around getting ready for her date while, from the smell, making me dinner. It never ceases to surprise me how selfless and caring she is.

"Bella, come here please." I called as I hung up my gun belt and walked to the kitchen. I sat down while I waited for her. It didn't take long till she was sitting in front of me. "Now I want you to remember what I told you the other night. I'm serious about what I said. Ok? On to the next subject; tell me what you're making so I can finish it while you get ready. I hope you know I was able to fend for myself; I could have very easily ordered Chinese food or pizza. I could have even gone out for a burger." The look on her face was priceless when I told her. You would have thought someone had just told her Santa Clause killed the Easter Bunny.

"You try that ever and I'll take away all phones and hide your keys. I don't need you having a heart attack and leaving me. Now as for your dinner it's…" She mumbled the last part so bad I couldn't understand her let alone hear it.

"I'm sorry I don't believe I've ever eaten fdsh jkdsh dskfjhsdkh. Could you elaborate for me and maybe in English instead of Bellavoidance? Thanks." I laughed. She sighed and answered again this time looking and blushing when my jaw dropped.

"I said its chicken fried rice and sweet n' sour pork. It's healthier than normal… sorta you know cause it's home made and the organic ingredients negate the grease a li'l bit." I couldn't help but laugh. My health conscious daughter is trying to healthy up some of my favorite food so I can enjoy it. "There's nothing you can do because you'd ruin it mister can't even cook noodles." She shot back when I started laughing.

"Okay I give. It looks like you have enough there to last us a while you planning on eating here or something?" At my question she looked extremely nervous. "I was kidding Bella. The point of a date is to go out, you know that right?" I looked at her worriedly when she didn't cut me off. Oh boy this isn't going to be good.

"I know that dad. That's why I invited over Alice and Jahm…" She started mumbling on the second name and kept going till she was blushing so much she looked like a tomato.

"Isabella, what did you do?" I don't like using her full name like that it's too beautiful to be used sternly but, I had to so she'd come clean right away. She took a big breath while looking down at her hands and blew it out before looking me in the eye.

"I know how you feel, or at least how I think you feel for Alice, and if my hunch she already told you what we talked about the other night. I figured I'd invite her over along with Jake Black and Leah Clearwater. Jake and she seemed to get along so I thought they could be friends and by inviting them both her he wouldn't get in trouble." I noticed she purposely left out Leah, my friend Harry Clearwater's friend.

"Uh huh and what about Leah, how does she come into play in all this?" I heard her whispered damn before she answered.

"Jake likes her and from the way he talks he likes her A LOT but, he's afraid she would never give him the chance because of the age difference. I figured this will give them time to hang out without pressure and it wouldn't be so noticeable with you around. In essence it's a double non-date. Happy now? I have to finish dinner and change I'll be right back." She didn't give me a chance before she fled and I heard her door shut. That sneaky little butt; I thought Alice told me she was putting a stop to Bella's meddling before it started. I guess something's just have to happen.

_Baby doll, it looks like our daughter added two more people to our night alone. Jake and a girl named Leah. What happened to stopping her meddling? Lol_She didn't take long to respond just like I knew it would be it was within thirty seconds.

Charlie xoxo

_It seems like our little girl wanted to make sure we wouldn't have anytime for adult time while she was gone. You never should have brought up chaperoning. She is going to stick like glue. Their second date will be a double date under the pretense of you making sure we stay safe in Port Angeles and the third you two will be meeting everybody. There won't be any late night meetings either she's going to be scared of something and will have you sleep on her floor on an air mattress so she knows you're safe starting sometime after the third date._Well that certainly came back to bite me in the ass. I had just finished reading the text and put it away when Bella came back. She was dressed in a deep royal blue, thank you Alice, scoop neck sweater and dark blue jeans. She was barefoot still but, I figured she'd wear the boot I just got her to ensure warm feet. That girl has horrible circulation in her feet.

Much love, Alice

* * *

"Ok dad, Jasper will be here at any time now. You just need to turn the heat off on the stove in ten minutes. Everyone will be here in five minutes. Just have them dish themselves. When everyone is full pack the left over's up in a container for each of us, medium if there's a lot left small if there isn't for me, for our lunches tomorrow. If there is more than we'd need for lunch send it with them or same it for dinner tomorrow, your choice." There was a knock five seconds after she finished talking.

"Oh, he's here. I love you dad, always have and always will. Wait up for me please." She gave me a kiss at the end. We'd walked to the door as she was talking so I opened the door and invited Jasper in.

"Clearly I know what it's like to be young since I became a father at eighteen I understand the temptation. Just don't be stupid or disrespectful of what your families have taught you. Bella I know exactly what you were taught. Don't listen to what your mom said. Night sweetie, see you when you get home. Have a good night you two."

"Thank you for letting me take you daughter out sir; before joining the Cullen's my parents stressed good morals. I promise I won't do anything like what happened Monday happen again. A pre-marital relation was a big no in my family and I feel bad for temporarily ignoring it." I nodded and accepted his apology. I looked over at Bella and she was redder than I'd ever seen her before.

"As long as we're clear; Good night, have fun." With that they were gone and getting into a new Chevy full cab one ton truck. I went into the kitchen to gather plates and silverware then set the table. After I got glasses down and made some _kool-aid _I had hidden from Bella. I had just finished stirring the black cherry flavored one and was getting ready to mix the fruit punch when the doorbell rang. I opened it without answering knowing it would either be Jake and Leah, Alice or all three. My third guess was right. I was shocked to see Jake blushing and Alice talking about being happy to meet Leah after all she heard from Jake. Deciding to save him I cleared my throat catching Alice's whole attention and giving her a stern look making her drop the subject.

"C'mon in guys, dinner will be ready in five minutes. Don't worry, Bella made it; I was in charge of stirring occasionally and turning the heat off at a certain time." I explained jokingly laughing at Jakes worried look. They followed me into the kitchen where Alice politely declined saying she'd eaten recently. I had to resist asking if it was bucking rare. That would have earned me be cut off from everything except hand holding and hugs. Gives me the shivers thinking about it. As the night progressed we all moved into the living room after the food was divided up and put away and the dishes washed, dried, and put away. It was surprisingly fun; we sat around laughing and talking. I told embarrassing stories about bother Jake and Leah from when they were little. When I shared that they were caught kissing when they were little their cheeks lit up. Of course I told them after a short pause that it was a ten second peck. I also mentioned how they would end up cuddled together away from the other kids with Leah holding onto Jake while her head rested on his stomach and he'd twirl some of her hair in his sleep. They just stared at each other in awe despite that they were so red they could have competed with Bella. Thinking back on it they were always together till they started to hang out with other kids who convinced their little kid minds that it was yucky. Jake was always tall for his age so the age difference wasn't noticeable. When he starts looking mature I'm willing to bet that he'll look older than Leah making it easier for them to date. I was pulled out of my musing when they all three announced that they had to get going. I figured that since Alice was opting to leave instead of insisting on everyone visiting longer that Bella would be home soon. I pulled Alice back as we headed to the door to say good bye. Once they were gone I spun and pinned Alice to the wall claiming her lips without thought. I carried her to the back door and walked us into the shed in the back. Once in there I slammed her into a wall ripped her flimsy shirt that displayed her tits for all to see, she was braless and all night I had to force myself not to look at her nipples through the see threw fabric. I tweaked one and bit the other without warning as punishment for torturing me all night. Next I shredded her skimpy thong off and thrust three fingers in her sopping wet pussy. She was so wet I'm surprised she didn't leave a puddle on her seat in the house. Not being able to wait I dropped her to her feet unbuttoned the buttons of the fly of my jeans I'd changed into after they arrived, spun her around forced her over and thrust in hard enough that if she was human it would hurt. I couldn't get enough of her pussy milking my cock. I thrust through two of her orgasms before I spun her around, never pulling out over her. I walked over to a work bench letting her bounce against me and the head of my throbbing dick hit her G spot with every move. I set her down bent her legs up to her head and continued fucking her making he scream her lungs out I couldn't get deep enough. I stood up straight telling her to keep her legs where they were without once stopping my fucking of he glorious pussy making her shiver and writhe and I pounded into her over, and over, and over. She sounded like a porn star the way she was screaming. After her third orgasm I finally pulled out and stroked myself watching her pussy quiver in ecstasy. I pulled her up turned her around once again and spread her ass cheeks. She stared mewling in anticipation as I did this and bucked against me as I prodded her ring of muscles with the head of my dick. Impatiently she thrust back taking half my cock in her ass and earning her a growl and slap on her ass. Pulling all the way back I slammed forward sheathing myself in her tight asshole. She kept bouncing back on me but I refused to move.

"Please Charlie fuck my ass. I was naughty and let them leave knowing we had time and dressed this way to torture you into taking action at the risk of being caught. Fuck me like the naughty girl I am. Fuck your daughters best high school friend Chief Swan." Hearing that last line I lost all control and fucked her with abandon; part of me was wishing that what she said was true and that what we were doing shouldn't be legal.

"You're my dirty little girl. Like having an older mans dick buried in your ass don't you. Take all I can give you Miss Cullen. I want everyone to know who is fucking this delicious body and making it sing." I pounded her harder and faster with each sentence. Over and over I fucked her as she bucked, writhed, and begged for release. Feeling my own orgasm finally I reached forward and slammed three fingers into her and finger fucked while rubbing my palm on her clit and pounding her ass punishingly hard for a human. The clench of her ass around my dick as she came pulled me over the edge with a roar. We gathered our clothes and Alice left saying she'd swim then shower. I went in and showered then changed into sweats to wait for Bella.

* * *

When she got home I called to her letting her know I was still awake like she asked for. She came in soaked and plopped down.

"Everything okay Bella? Nothing bad happened did it?" I was worried, she looked kind of tired, that could be from a long day but, it was her worry and nervous anxiousness that was making me nervous.

"It's true, the legends I mean. Jasper confirmed it after an hour or so of playing a guessing game to see if any other theory I had was true. You knew already didn't you daddy?" I didn't know what to do, I felt guilty about not telling her. She didn't sound mad just thoughtful and worried.

"Yes, I didn't want to say anything. I thought it would be easier for you to handle if you were able to draw the conclusions." I was going to stop there but what she said next made me know I had to continue.

"I told Jasper I'd tell you. He's outside monitoring our emotions; he's an empathy, he said some vampires have extra gifts and that his family eat animals and that's why their eyes are yellow and not the red of traditional vampire. He said not to tell you unless I thought you could handle it and that I could trust you beyond a doubt."

"I found out fifteen years ago when I was approached by a vampire informing me we are mates. I was on my way to see you and look into moving down to Arizona. She can see the future based on choices. She said that if I moved down there your mom would have made life harder and that you'd never get o meet Jasper. I wanted to tell you so bad honey but, if you found out before now the outcome was always bad. Please don't be mad at us."

"Was I the only one who didn't know? Did Jasper know?" She demanded calmly.

"No! No, he didn't. It was only Alice and me. I'm sorry honey. Don't doubt what you feel. Edward found out a week after you got here, the only reason he knows is because he can read minds, I'm informed yours is the only one he can't. Obviously Kate knows because their mates and tell each other everything."

"Can we finish this tomorrow when I'm rested and more rational please?"

"Yeah sweetheart, get to bed it's been an eventful night for you. I love you Bella Beans."

"I love you too daddy. I'm not mad; my mind is just on overload. See you in the morning. Night Jasper, go home and give Alice hell if you want." She was up the stairs and in her room after she said that.

"Jasper come in please." He was in the living room in a flash.

"I'm sorry for the secrets and deceit. I'm sure you understand from living with her but I still feel guilty which I'm sure you can feel in me. Come over at ten or so, bring Alice, Edward and Kate with you. Good night son, Bella's not the only one in need of sleep. I blushed when he gave me a knowing smirk. Apparently one shower isn't enough.

"Good night sir. I'll lock up, see you tomorrow." With that I was up the stairs and heading to bed planning on sleeping till nine.

Those who read the lemon I know I said they are balanced but Alice dressed trying to get that reaction. There will be a time where she is physically dominating but if you look beyond what just happened she manipulated it so he'd want to dominate her that night.


	13. Neede Coversations

Disclaimer the same as always. Bella does some needed venting otherwise it fester and she'd ebcome bitter.

Needed Conversations~

Charlie POV~

_Okay, she has had all night to think things over. She has either calmed down and started to accept it or she's going to be pissed and want to leave. _I couldn't stop pacing in front of the couch. I had gotten up early and showered deciding to go comfortable today, wearing grey sweats and a Seahawks t-shirt, seeing as I'd probably be uncomfortable being with Bells, Alice and, Jasper now that Bella knows we've been lying to her. I about jumped out of my skin when I heard the doorbell. I went to answer it knowing who it would be and wasn't wrong. I lead Alice and Jasper into the living room. I took my normal chair and Alice perched on the arm to my right while Jasper took a seat on the couch. It was rather uncomfortable at first and suddenly I felt a calm fall over me, looking towards Jasper I lifted an eyebrow in question; I received a nod in answer before he turned towards the stairs. Shortly after I heard Bella coming down the stairs before she appeared at the bottom. The look on her face gave nothing away and I can only assume by Jaspers silence and intensity of watching it wouldn't be pretty. No one spoke; I think it was a silent mutual agreement to let her start to avoid any murder attempt by Bella. I held my breath wanting to prevent as much movement to avoid her ire for as long as possible. Her first sentence almost broke my heart.

"There is only one person in here who I feel hasn't betrayed me and I've know him, relatively, shorter than the other two." She paused there seeming to gather herself; she closed her eyes tight and I saw her fisting her hands over and over. "I feel like an utter fool…"Alice cut in here trying to dissuade this feeling, she didn't make it past the first syllable of Bella. "Don't you dare try and tell me how I should and shouldn't feel, you and my _father,_ had more than enough chances to tell me. Dad I asked you out right if you believed and if it was true. You fed me bullshit about needing to come to my own decision and hints about not being mad at you and Alice after I found out. Well guess what _daddy _I'm not. I'm pissed, hurt and, betrayed. The only reason why I'm not leaving is because of Jasper; he wouldn't be able to survive Arizona, not like I'd want him to suffer Rene`, and he's not allowed on the reservation. I suggest that unless I instigate the communication neither of you speak nor approach me. Before you even think about it don't even try and feed me that shit about it being the best according to Alice's visions. Jasper and Alice both wasted my sleep time with that crock of shit last night. You just wanted it to happen this way so you could get married sooner and be a 'couple' around you. I mean Alice after what you spoke of respect you and him gave me none by lying to me and I actually gave you permission to pursue my dad when you guys had already been fucking. The only thing I want to hear from either of you before me and Jasper leave is a _**direct **_answer to my question. Who all knew?" I couldn't get my brain to control me mouth. I could barely breathe hearing all the angst in my daughter. I know we told our selves it was the only way but, in truth it was the fastest way. I truly did not want to hurt her though, I just thought of them as lies by omission but, after talk the other night she is right. She asked me straight out and I diverted her thoughts to avoid answering. Luckily with Alice being a vampire didn't have that problem and, was able to answer. It was also lucky that for once she listened to what someone said the wanted and not what she wanted, whether for herself or them, and not what she thought they needed.

"Edward and Kate, no one else, I swear." I rarely heard my Alice's voice sound so solemn and meek. Knowing it was caused by our daughters hurt that we ourselves caused made it even worse. Bella nodded before holding a hand out to Jasper.

"I don't know when I will be back." She called over her shoulder while walking briskly to the hall and preparing to leave. I couldn't stop myself form doing what I did next.

"Bella…" She spoke over me.

"Isabella until otherwise; people who wouldn't keep an almost seventeen year long relationship from me get to call me Bella."

"Honey," I didn't give her a chance to stop me. "Baby girl please know that even though it was selfish of us we wanted you to meet Jasper without bias. I love you sooo much Belly Bean." I couldn't keep the tears out of my voice or stop a few from rolling free.

"You could have easily told me when I first moved hear and explained it, especially if you knew me and Jasper would end up together. The only thing that would have changed would have been you guys being out in front of your FAMILY and me and Jasper would have met and started talking a lot sooner. Just because the supernatural is involved and one has visions does not mean scheming is right or needed." She had her own tears pouring over her face. "I love you daddy but, we've never hidden, well I can't say that, I thought we never hid anything. After I went to First Beach and heard Jacobs stories I told you them and my questions, I told you things I'd noticed that fit the legends and asked if you believed, last night I came and told you they were vampires and that Jasper told me not to unless I knew I could trust you wholeheartedly. And I did, dad I even told you as soon as I started liking Jasper. What normal daughter does that? I'll see you tonight, hopefully I've calmed down enough to believe you." With that she went out the door with apologetic looking Jasper.

"Well I guess we should get to work on making it up to her. I'm not sure whether you should be here when she get's home. Maybe just be ready to head over here if she wants to talk to you too. Let's start cleaning and then I'll go grocery shopping so I can make homemade Hawaiian pizza, bacon cheeseburger pizza and cheesy bread." I knew it wasn't much but, I figured she deserved to have some comfort when she came home whether she was still mad or feeling better.

* * *

It was six and the pizzas along with the breadstick were sitting in the oven at the lowest heat to stay fresh and warm. I was wearing a hole in the floor from my pacing. Bella and Jasper hadn't tried to contact us and Alice's calls to Jasper were being ignored. I knew when that was happening that it would be better if she stayed away for a little while. At the sound of the front door opening I was running to the front hall. As soon as she was through the door I wrenched her into my arms and didn't even give her being pissed at me a thought or a care. She was here and safe. All the tension I'd been feeling melted right out of me when she wrapped her arms around me just as tight as I had her, making me tighten my hold.

"I'm sorry daddy. So, so sorry; I know you deserve to be happy it just felt like I was being excluded from it when I'd been thinking since I was little how it was just me and you against the world and the evil Rene` put us through and that everything we've shared was a lie. I know you love me and would never intentionally hurt me but, it hurt so bad knowing you had been lying to me all these years and I had shared everything with you possible since we couldn't live together." She paused as she buried her face in my chest more and I heard her inhale my scent. "Don't _ever _that again though. I realize we'll be gaining the rest of the Cullen's but _you _are my family and Jasper is my mate. No one will ever be more important."

"Never again, I will share everything with you no matter what is said or done. You have my word on it. Come with me. I made your favorite, its staying warm in the oven. I even went and bought you pop. I thought we could have a camp out in the living room like we used to and spend all day tomorrow after we work out. Sound good sweetheart?" I prayed she would say yes because that would mean I was forgiven and had the right to call her Bella to her face again.

"I'd like that daddy. Come on, this is the only meal you will make personally during my punishment. I want to enjoy it." With her joke and mentioning her grounding from cooking, I knew her and I were better and didn't have to worry. I couldn't say the same for her and Alice but, since it was Alice's idea even against my judgment she'd have to fight this battle alone.

Review please!


	14. Camp Out

I don't own twilight but I do own this plot. Sorry for the long udate gap. Please read enjoy and REVIEW!

Camp Out

Charlie POV~

I couldn't stop thinking to myself about how lucky I was to have such a forgiving daughter as I set up the living room for our camp out, I had set up sleeping bags and pillows in front of the couch and pushed my chair back to afford us more room to set out snacks and drinks. I'd put Bella in charge of getting Chinese take out, I know we had just had home made the other night but, it's a tradition of ours to have Chinese takeout when we camp out in the living room just like it's tradition for us to have roasted hot dogs for lunch and fresh salmon for dinner when we go camping and corned beef hash for breakfast. I'll miss those traditions when we are both changed but, maybe we'll keep it going and in exchange for what we normally eat as humans we'll have a tradition of drinking the same animals. It's still so weird for me to think of it; I've known for almost eighteen years what to expect but, as a human it is hard to wrap my head around the fact that I won't eat what I do now and that I'll _want_ blood. The sparkly thing, I have to admit through me for a loop, it does seem girly but if you think about it its more freaky and uniquely cool, then when you see men like Emmett and Jasper and know that they sparkle it seems very stupid to make fun of especially when you know how strong and deadly they are and the fact that their skin is like marble only stronger. I am also in charge of picking out movies; I picked out "_Much Ado About Nothing_" for Bella and was debating on what to choose for my pick. It was between "_Jurassic Park_" and "_Dumb and Dumber_" two drastically different movies, not being able to decide I went with both. We would watch Bella's movie first during dinner then my first pick and probably fall asleep in the middle of my second. With that all sorted out I put more coke in the fridge, pulling the cold ones to the front and putting the warm ones behind them. Just as I was checking that we have enough hot chocolate mix and milk for later that night I heard Bella's truck roaring up the street; we are so lucky we don't have neighbors who live close, the nearest being about a half a mile or more from us. I went to open the front door for her knowing she would try and carry most of it on the first trip instead of waiting for my help. I opened it to see her getting out and reaching back in to grab the containers. I rushed out to the passenger side and grabbed the rest, what wasn't eaten today could be for tomorrow night. Getting inside I laughed at her as we got everything settled. Her hair was sticking to her face all over her face form the rain.

"Laugh it up old man; you don't look too hot either. At least I don't have to worry about my mustache drying funny." That little brat, I couldn't believe she actually said that. I'd show her.

"You're right but, you should look into somewhere you can get it bleached. Rene`s genes are showing through on your upper lip." She through one of the complementary soy sauce packets at my head and then stuck her tongue out at me before we both fell into laughter.

"I make one little comment about your age and mustache and you go all bully on me. What is an innocent sweet daughter like me to do?" She fake sniffles while looking down.

"Well for one she could try and be sweet for the first time in her life. Then maybe I would apologize."

"But I am sweet otherwise you wouldn't call me Belly Bean. Now get your butt over here and start dishing up. I picked up sweet and sour, both pork and chicken, chicken fried rice, beef and broccoli, and sesame chicken. I'm just a little bit hungry tonight can you tell?" We bantered back and forth as we gathered food onto our plates. Once we got to the living room my sides hurt from laughing at her; she had tried to flick a piece of broccoli at me and only succeeded in dropping it on herself. Finally able to calm down I put in the first movie of the night and dug in while watching _Shakespeare's_ characters run around playing match makers. One of my favorite parts is when the guy, played by _Michael Keaton_, who runs around pretending to be on a horse gets called an ass in front of the judge and he makes a big deal about it. By the time that movie was over we had moved into our sleeping bags and began to catch up with each other. She told me how she had another date with Jasper on Sunday afternoon and that he was taking her to meet the rest of the Cullen's I was told that I would call Alice and get myself invited because she wasn't going to meet them alone. She was upset when I told her I had paper work to do at the office but, she took it in stride and said she'd put off meeting them and that she'd stop by after their date to see if I needed help or anything filed. I tried to protest but she had already texted Jasper telling him she wanted to wait a little bit longer so she could meet everyone with me; she used the logic that it only made sense since we both need to meet them anyways and that this way she'd have Jasper and me to support her nerves. She was worried about them not liking her and I knew that Rosalie wouldn't help with that dilemma one bit.

"Bella I'm not telling you to forgive her but, I am curious on how you are going to deal with the whole Alice situation. Granted it was selfish in what she did but, she does love you and considers you her daughter biologically or not." I sat quietly expecting her to get mad or want to ignore the subject. She took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm not quite sure, I've had time to cool off, I was thinking that since I got most of it off my chest already this morning we could just have a talk about boundaries; basically no lying for whatever reason and no trying to control my life with her visions, after that if she apologizes and is sincere about it we shouldn't need to bring it up again unless she goes back on her promise. I was thinking about tomorrow morning before we go to work out."

"Sounds fair to me. We should get some sleep so we can do that. I'll just text Alice and let her know to be here no earlier that say six thirty?"

"Okay, night dad." She kissed my cheek and burrowed into her sleeping bag and pillow on the side closest to me.

"Night Belly Bean." I leaned down and kissed her head before texting Alice and shutting everything down. Climbing into my sleeping bag I cuddled in close to my daughter for the night happy that everything was smoothing over naturally and without influence. It would make everything to come with meeting the Cullen's so much easier.

Short but needed to set up everything else. **_REVIEW R-E-V-I-E-W! PLEASE!_**


	15. Boundaries and Port Angeles

I don't own Twilight but I absolutely own this plot. Please enjoy. REVIEW!

Boundaries and Port Angelus~

Charlie POV~

I was anxious for Bella and Alice to talk, I knew what Bella had to say but, not knowing how Alice would react or if she'd put her foot in her mouth made me worry it wasn't going to go well. Bella was upstairs showering and everything else she needs to do to be ready for the day while Alice and, most likely Jasper, we to be arriving in ten minutes. I had already packed my workout gear and gone back and forth on what to wear on the way there, I finally decided on a solid blue button up flannel and dark wash jeans with my normal _doc marten_ boots; I wasn't sure what we'd end up doing after we were done working out besides eat. I know Bella wants it to be a whole day thing so maybe I'll take her shopping and we can walk around the pier eating something deli for lunch and then restaurant for dinner. I looked up as I finally heard Bella coming down the stairs wearing the boots I bought her along dark denim blue jeans and read sweater with her workout bag on her shoulder.

"Morning Belly Bean, ready for the day?" I figured I'd keep conversation simple knowing that her talk with Alice had the possibility of not being simple.

"Yeah dad, I just want to get this talk over as soon and quick as possible. Whose idea was it to leave here at seven thirty or so? It's such an ungodly hour to wake up at on a Sunday unless you are going to church." I looked at the clock as she ribbed me for the choice of our departure time and saw that it was seven now and that we'd have a knock on our door at any moment.

"I just figured if I told you an early time you'd be up early enough that if the conversation ran longer anticipated we'd still have time to make it to Port Angelus and not feel rushed through our day together. Is it a crime for a father to want to spend time with his daughter?" I widened my eyes to look innocent and the little butt lifted an eyebrow clearly displaying her thoughts of bull shit.

"Uh huh, there's a fishing equipment sale going on isn't there? No worries there is a book sale too, so we can split for an hour at the end and then meet up for dinner, Bella Italia sound good?"

"No, no sale my darling daughter, you just make it so easy to annoy you with your dislike of early mornings." I burst out laughing and her indignant look and doubled over when she joined me. My laughing stopped when I realized the chance of her being serious about a book sale rushed through my thoughts; luckily I was saved from her noticing by the doorbell sounding through the house.

"I'll get that Bells, go get comfortable in the living room." I opened the door unsurprised to see both Alice and Jasper here, Alice in what I assume was some famous designer black jeans, heels, and mauve blouse while Jasper looked to be straight off a ranch only clean; I leaned down and pecked Alice on the cheek, not wanting to delay this further, I lead them into the living room where I found Bella in my chair facing the couch. I was unsure what to do; I had expected for her to take the couch so Jasper could sit by her and, leave me my chair with Alice most likely sitting on one of the arms before she started her groveling, most likely ending with her sitting at Bella's feet after finishing one of her, famous and, to some infamous, theatrical speeches and apologies. I stood there in shock until I saw Jasper make his way to the chair and sit on the floor, leaning up against the front where Bella's legs were; he nestled between her knees until her legs were on either side of her body and then he reached down and massaged her ankles soothingly. I looked back up at Bella to see her smile at me and nod her head towards the couch where Alice was already sitting looking anxious.

"I'd like to start with that you hurt me Alice, I placed a lot of trust in you only to find out that you were hiding two monumental secrets from me and had your family help, granted Jasper didn't know about one of them and we hadn't been official or stable enough in our relationship to garner him telling me in… what I guess you could call normal circumstances. I understand that you saw it taking longer and not being as happy if you were to have told him about my dad being your mate and me being his and then telling me that but, in doing things the way you did I feel like our friendship and my friendship with the rest of you… siblings is one big lie and that I need to start all over with you all." Alice spoke up now and hearing what she had to say I was grateful that I was too nervous to stop her.

"Bella, honey, Emmett had no clue about anything going on except that Edward, Kate and I got a long with you and that one of his favorite brothers had finally found someone who makes him as happy as everyone else on the family. He got to know you because he was curious and wanted to and now he feels like a big brother; I had to convince him not to act on his brotherly threats to Jasper that he made on your behalf. We told him last night but, he isn't allowed to say anything to Rose and, he won't she'd be a bigger… well she would just be worse than normal. Edward and Kate wanted to meet you for the same reasons and feel pretty much the same; they thought I was just playing match maker and then Edward over heard some of my thoughts when I didn't think he was around and him and Kate followed me when I went to meet with your dad. Everyone wanted to tell you but, I told them you'd be happier this way and that we just needed to speed in along. No one especially your dad and I ever meant to hurt you." I watched as Bella processed this all and let it soak in with baited breath. It could be smooth sailing or a rough road once she made up her mind; I was praying for smooth.

"That's all I wanted to hear Alice, a genuine sincere apology now what I need to hear now is a promise. You are not allowed to use your visions to plan things out so I do what you want, you aren't allowed to tell me how to do things, when to do things, what to say or, what to wear based on visions. You are only allowed to use them to help make major decisions or watch out for me and anyone I'm with to keep out of danger. I don't mean doing stupid things I mean life changing or ending danger. Do we have an agreement?" She was offering Alice a clean slate on a silver platter and I have no doubt that Alice will accept it readily.

"Yes, a thousand times yes, thank you baby girl, you won't regret this." I beamed as Bella stood and walked around Jasper to hold her hand out to Alice; my girl took the proffered hand only to be tugged, Alice obviously let her, into a tight hug by our daughter. I heard Jasper chuckle and looked around our girls to smile and wave.

"Well I'm glad that's all settled, Bella and I should head out though. It'll be sunny most of the day so we'll see you two tonight?"

"How about you guys meet us after dark at the restaurant? We have planning to do, with you two getting married over spring break. Do you think you can have a wedding planned by then? After you guys are married Alice, you can move in here and Jasper too or, him and I could move in with the Cullen's, no one lives close enough to notice." I was happy shocked till I heard her ideas for Jasper and her. I think I heard Jasper stifle a chuckle and Alice smother a groan.

"Hell no, you aren't married and you're still in high school, there will be no living with your boyfriend Isabella Marie Swan."

"Fine but, no meeting up with Alice and no sleep over's for her either until after the vows. Live by example right dad?" She had me there but, I wasn't going to budge on her and Jasper so I nodded my head in agreement before final plans for the day were made and then me a Bella were on our way.

"That was a mean deal Bella." I broke the silence during a radio commercial twenty minutes into the drive

"You're the one who made a big deal out of the living together out of wedlock and no 'sharing a bed' while I was growing up and you just set down a major rule about Jasper and I. I just thought fair is fair and you know, maybe some payback, punishment type thing." She laughed at my pout, I may be a police chief and mated to a vampire along with slated to become one but, I found out my daughter was knowingly and consciously cock blocking me, not to mention finding it funny. I consoled myself with the fact that after our workout where she will be surprisingly not clumsy, she'd most likely trip or spill something, probably both. Not very fatherly but, today was about having fun with my daughter and not being one hundred percent parent. I'm just happy that while I'm a little young to have a seventeen year old daughter and look younger that I am, that we still look enough like father and daughter that once we are turned we won't have to pretend to be anything but. We worked out harder than normal to relieve any leftover stress and tension from the last couple of days. I took her to one of the back rooms they have set up for people to use punching bags and other equipment used for target practice and strength building for those who are in martial arts or boxing type sports. I always try and teach her some defensive moves and today seemed like a good day to do that. I should her how to throw a punch correctly and put her whole body behind it for the force needed for it to be truly productive, along with a palm strike and some blocks. By the time we were done with working out we were dying for a shower to cool off and stop the sweating. As predicted she had her clumsy moment, it just didn't happen like I thought it would. She managed to get out the door and to my car just fine but, when she went to open the door her hand slipped and she lost balance. Her momentum had her throwing her bag that she forgot to zip and her workout clothes went flying into the air and land spread out on the car. Her look of surprise was too much and had me laughing so hard I was gasping for oxygen and crying. I don't think I've ever seen her look so bewildered. I think she was so use to falling, tripping, stubbing her toes or, spilling something on someone and or herself that she never would have thought something so slap stick and clichéd would happen to her.

"Thanks for helping get my stuff dad, really appreciate the support. I heard the mirth in her voice and just laughed more once I caught my breath and this time she couldn't hold in her laughter. I was probably ten minutes before we were able to leave. We spent the rest of the day just laughing and having fun. We went and saw a movie first thing once we were done with our laughing fit and then we went to the pier after picking up deli sandwiches and cokes for lunch. We ended up splitting up around three thirty since we were walking and she wanted to go check out the book sale. I used that time to sneak to the jewelers to pick up the two things I had managed to sneak away and buy last week; I had bought Bella a silver bracelet with her birthstone, Jaspers because, Alice said he once told her he has a memory of celebrating what he assumed was his birthday in what looked like May to him, my own birthstone and, the stone that represents the month Alice knew it to be when she first woke up as a vampire; January. Bella's and Jaspers are on one side of a silver plate and Alice's and mine sit opposite of theirs; on the plate it has her name, Isabella, engraved on it. I bought Alice a necklace that matches except her name is on the plate. Since I had some time I decided to browse the ring section, I knew I wouldn't be able to make a decision today so I wasn't looking with the intent to buy until I found a canary yellow solitaire diamond that looked to be around three or four carets, I'm not too sure since I'm not good with those types of things. It was on a platinum band and rose up being clutched in the platinum prongs of the setting. It screamed Alice and I made no hesitation to call a clerk over to make the purchase. I told them the size and wrote out what I wanted inscribed in the inside; _My Eternity,_ I knew no one outside of the family or non vampire would understand, to those not in the know it would just seem overtly romantic and sappy and possibly cliché but, for us and anyone else with the chance of being immortal with their soul mate they'll see it as truth and a promise. I made my way back to the restaurant and waited over by the pier across the parking lot for about half an hour thinking Bella wouldn't be much longer since we agreed to meet here at four thirty, five at the latest since it was still early spring and that coupled with the rainy cloudy climate we would have enough time to order and begin to eat and, let the host or hostess know we were expecting company for drinks. At quarter after five I figured she was lost and called Alice to help me find her. The panic in her voice when she picked up after the first ring speaking my name had my heart constricting.

"Charlie, I'm on my way, Jasper and the boys are already almost there. Bella got lost and headed towards the warehouses. She's being stalked by four guys who are corralling her in; she tried to lose them but walked right into the trap. Start running there now you'll make it, just be careful." I hung up my phone and jammed it into my pocket, not worrying about saying bye and, took off at full tilt gaining speed as I went. I heard voices echoing and hoped I was following the right path when suddenly I popped out standing behind a guy shorter than me and in desperate need of a shower and a month at the gym stalking towards my daughter. I wasted in grabbing him by the back of his neck and shirt then tossing him into the wall to my right. I watched as he slumped to the ground and then turned my back to Bella so I could survey the scene. I saw one guy on the ground groping at himself looking like he wanted to puke and the other two knocked out while Carlisle and Edward held Jasper and Emmett back. I saw Alice and Kate come up from behind them and start helping restrain the two enraged vampires fought back; the four captors looked to be struggling to not help them attempt revenge while also holding them back. It took me a while but I guessed they were bringing more Cullen's slowly into our lives so we could acclimate into it and that telling Carlisle was another step.

"So what do we do?" I was really lost on what the protocol was, I was pretty sure they didn't want their names in a police report even if it was as witnesses.

"You and the guys will head back to the restaurant with Bella to pick up some take home, Kate and I will take these scums to the police station and leave them on the steps for the cops to find. Carlisle will sedate them enough so they wake up in time to find themselves cuffed. The cops will have found a note saying that a Good Samaritan who wishes to stay anonymous found them trying to attack a teenage girl and 'he' knocked them out. After 'he' did he recognized them from a criminal bulletin show stating that they were wanted in Idaho and a few other cities around here for assault and rape. It's all true sadly. The cops will have to run their prints just to verify the truth and then its prison and being careful not to drop the soap. Get going. Any longer and there will be bloodshed." I turned at the feel of Bella's hand on my back and lead her with the Cullen's following; Jasper at her other side and Emmett at my right, Edward and Carlisle bringing up the rear. My blood was boiling but, knowing my baby girl was safe now was helping my calm down. It took longer for us to get back but, when we did I pulled Bella in with me and essentially the rest of our group. We had to wait but, not as long as we would have if Emmett hadn't handed over a hundred dollar bill to pay for it and have it done in twenty minutes. I kept peaking at Bella to see if she was in shock, she seemed to be okay just a little tired and shook up. My Isabella is a tough nut; I knew she'd be fine once she had some food in her and something to drink. She'd be perfectly fine in the morning like nothing happened. Jasper on the other hand looked like he was going to have a meltdown. He kept running his hands through her hair and breathing in her scent. I had to stop him before someone took notice and, brings bad attention to us. I whispered knowing only he, Emmett and Bella would hear me.

"Jasper son, calm the hell down. You can tell she isn't hurt; she hit one of them between the legs with her knee before I showed up and the one I took out didn't even have a chance to breathe on her before I took him out, the last two weren't anywhere near her when you and Emmett took them out. Read her emotions, she is perfectly fine and will be tomorrow too. Tone it down before someone notices." I heard a deep rumbling laugh and turned towards Emmett having to look up a little bit, I wasn't short at my 6'2" so this guy had to be 6'4" or 6'5". I gave him a questioning look and finally fully looked at Jasper to see him pouting while Bella covered her mouth to muffle her quiet giggles. I was a truly funny sight seeing him pout knowing what he's capable of. The food made it just in time and I was able to keep from disturbing the rest of the customers with my laughter by holding it until we were outside.

"It's not that funny, I'd like to see one of you have to witness something like that be attempted on your mates." The funniness stopped there and Emmett and I both stiffened before mumbling apologies. I could see Carlisle and Edward shaking their heads and smirking in amusement and I could hear Bella soothing him letting him know she really was okay. I guessed now would be a good time to officially meet my mates surrogate father.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, I'm Charlie Swan, Isabella's dad and Alice's mate; nice to meet you sir." At her full name Bella stopped talking and I could only imagine the look of annoyance while she pouted, Jaspers, Emmett's and Edward's chuckles confirmed it.

"You can call me Bella." Back to her shy self with someone new around. It shows how comfortable she is around Edward and Emmett she is if you can laugh with them like she was before. Obviously she has no problems around Jasper.

"Both of you can call me Carlisle. I'm informed we will officially become family over the high school spring break. Welcome to the Cullen family." He smiled warmly at us and we both murmured thanks before Alice and Kate showed; Alice coming to stand by me and Kate going to Edward. "Well it certainly has been an eventful night, maybe we should continue this some other night."

"Aw you old man, I think we can squeeze some more time out of these two. You can head back to Esme though; Edward and Kate can go with you or come with us." Well it looked like it was going to be a loud night."

"That's fine with me as long as you remember that Bella and I need to sleep for school and work tomorrow." I lead the way to my car for Bella, Jasper and, Alice. I would let everyone else decide who was going where and in what vehicle. Alice hopped in front with me and Bella and Jasper took the back. Just as I was starting the car Emmett climbed in with them.

**_REVIEW_ R-E-V-I-E-W Please!**


	16. School with A Thorny Rose

Sorry for the wait. This one may seem like nothing and normally it would be classified as a filler but, it is needed. I don't own twilight but I do own this lot. Enjoy and Review please!

School with A Thorny Rose~

Alice POV~

Last night in Port Angeles was stressful but, I think it was a necessary evil; it let all of us know that we had each other's safety in mind and that we'd be there for each other. Now when we came home after hanging out with Charlie and Bella was another story; while Esme was ecstatic that we made it she was also worried about how Bella and Charlie were coping. The reaction from Rose was opposite. She kept up her rant about how idiotic and dangerous it was for us to involve ourselves with _humans_, a word she spat out like it was doing a great injustice to her to even be in her vocabulary, to make it her worse _her mate_ had the _audacity_ to go against her again when he went to Port Angeles at all and further more when he helped save Bella. To say school was going to be rough was an understatement. She had banned Emmett from the bedroom and all marital activities but, won't let him leave her side at school unless it's for separate classes. I could tell Emmett would be pissing her off more at lunch by sitting with us. It was only four in the morning which meant an hour and a half until Charlie woke up and two hours till my baby girl woke up; it's so tempting to sneak over so that I can coordinate an outfit for her that would coincide mine, kind of like those mother daughter matching outfits from the late eighties; the deterrent would be the fight that would ensue and the promise I made Charlie to not control how either of them dress.

* * *

Pulling up to Charlie and Bella's house I could hear Bella moving through the house as Jasper rushed up to the house the announce our arrival. He didn't seem tense so I figured that the emotions he was sensing weren't bad. I was anxious about school because I was afraid of what Rose would try and do; in her bad mood she keeps changing plans and ideas so fast they just flash. In some she is doing what she can to embarrass Bella when she has the chance to do so without exposing us, in others she berates her and tries to force Bella out of our lives with either guilt or fear and then in others she simply ignores us all. I was deep in thought when they climbed in the car, both of them in the backseat, and I drove to the school without interacting just trying to find the best path to navigate through Roses irrational, self-righteous wrath. She's the only one who keeps denying that Charlie and Bella is our mate's, well if she has accepted it then she's being a bigger selfish vain bitch than normal. I know she's protective of us all but, a bigger part of her thinks the world revolves around her and that the sun shines out of her vampire butt. I pulled the car in next to Edwards Volvo but, out of the corner of my eye I could see Roses red BMW convertible at the other end of the parking lot. So far she is going to ignore us; I hope she pulls the stick out of her ass in time for my wedding.

* * *

The first half of the day went by slow for me like always, I barely noticed that Bella was once again wearing jeans and boots with a long sleeved deep purple it was almost black shirt, now it was time for lunch and what could be the straw that breaks the camel's back; Emmett is going to try and persuade her to be civilized and join us while telling her he will be no matter what. I can honestly say I have never seen my brother have more backbone than now or ever been more proud. Sitting at the table I kept up with the conversation while watching Rose and Emmett just like everybody else except Bella was doing. He looked to be having some luck, he wasn't being yelled at and her trying to castrate him anyways. All I wanted was for her to accept our new family members and support me on my wedding day as I have her countless times even though the one wedding was needed and the second was sweet, as I said before though she's vain and needs to remind people who Emmett belongs to every five to ten years and make herself have the spot light. She'll probably try and get Emmett to have another wedding this summer. The sad thing is, is that every wedding I have more and more visions of people coming closer and closer to not coming and sometimes I even catch glimpses of a reluctant Carlisle AND Esme. I heard them approaching and had to force myself to keep up the pretense of breathing until I knew that nothing bad would happen. It took a couple minutes for me and everyone else to relax but, she just sat there and ignored us all. Conversation picked up and lunch passed in laughs and stories of some of our pasts with only a few snarks from Rose letting Bella know how she felt, one being worse than all.

"You know they only saved you out of pity. One day Jasper and Alice will see what's in front of them or find someone else who is actually their mates and you and your father will just be tow humans who know too much." Emmett dragged her away but, not before letting Bella know that no one especially him, Jasper, and me agree with her.

I know it's short and I'm sorry for that but, I needed to cut it off so I could do a proper time jump and have it all make sense.


	17. Time Flies

Sorry it took so long. Hope you all enjoy. I own the plot but, nothing else.

Time Flies

Charlie~

I can't believe it is already the last days of March. Spring break is coming up soon and, Alice and Jasper want Bella and me to visit the mansion to meet the whole family. Rosalie is still snubbing us but, the rest of the family decided they aren't going to give her the chance to warm up to us.

I am happy to say that Billy and I are still speaking though at the same time it is a little strained and I can tell he is hiding something. I can only assume it's that one or more wolves have phased. It's safer to assume only on maybe two at most has because; there hasn't been any sightings of abnormally large wolves or, any other carnivore they might be mistaken for, reported.

Jake hasn't been over much, actually he hasn't been over at all since the last time. Billy told me last time we talked that he'd been hanging around Leah, our friend Harry's daughter, in the free moments that he isn't with his best friends or helping at home; he had voiced his concern about Jake getting hurt. I reminded him that since he was little he has made a habit of crushing on older girls who seem to need help with some dilemma in their life no matter how strong they normally are. I pointed out that for a while Jacob was sure that he and Bella would be together.

Granted she isn't like Leah except she loves with her whole self and her dilemmas at the time consisted of trying to find ways to force her mother into letting her stay here. One time when she was six, almost seven she had herself worked up so much the day she had to leave her stomach couldn't keep any food down and she got sick in the passenger seat of the cruiser. I had to hold back my laugh along with tears of sorrow when she turned to me hopeful with a devious grin stating "_Daddy, I can't go back, I'm sick. They don't let people on planes like school right?". _

If it hadn't been for the fact that I was going with her to Arizona to finish out the summer and taker her to her first day of first grade I think I would have started bawling when her face fell at my negative. I almost blew the surprise of me going with her just to stop the crestfallen look from entering her eyes and her bottom lip from quivering in its pout. When we parked in the long term parking garage I watched her try and suppress the hope that bloomed but, when she saw me pull out a bag that wasn't hers and she slammed into my legs telling me how happy she was, I was so happy I accepted the 'anonymous' donation that allowed a budget for bonuses and extra vacation time for me and the rest of the station staff.

Now it's eleven, almost twelve years later and I'm waiting for my daughter, her mate, and my mate to get home and start spring break. I took the two weeks off that they would be off from school, thanks again to an 'anonymous' donation. Once they were home, seeing as how they spend the time they aren't all at school or the two vampires aren't out hunting or changing clothes at might as well be called their closet; for all the time they've spent there since the Port Angelus debacle. Bella and I will load up our bags needed for the trip we have planned that will begin tomorrow morning. Our 'loving' mates tricked us into a bet that we lost and gave them all planning rights and according to them the location falls under their planning rights. All I will say about the bet is that it involved human food and Emmett.

In my last half hour of having to wait thoughts of Alice and what I want to do to her both to make her scream my name for the world to hear and to get even with her over the bet, I began to think of our future. Not just as mates but, as family, the four of us and the extended family of the Cullen's, some of the Denali's, and the Whitlock's which, if Jasper ever man's up and takes his rightful name back, will be my baby girls married name. That thought scared me while at the same time I couldn't wait to officially marry my Alice.

I was knocked from my musing by a pair of warm soft arms wrapping around me from behind where I stood looking out the kitchen window. I hadn't even paid attention to where I had wondered through the house while lost in my thoughts. It's a wander that I made it downstairs without hurting myself. I turned to see my daughter pulling her head back from where she had hid it in my back. She looked annoyed and maybe a slight bit mischievous. I was wary instantly.

"Tell the dictator to at least pack my own swim wear if I need it. She said came home and repacked us during lunch while you were at work so we'd have the proper wardrobe and I fear for what I might have to swim in." The moment she mentioned it my thoughts went straight to perverts looking at my little baby in a bikini and the decision was made. She would wear one of those full body suits they wore in the twenty's or thirty's along with baggy t-shirts and swim trunks.

"No, no, no Charlie. You might as well throw her in a Mumu, chastity belt and, a veil. You have to let her live and choose for herself. She is just doing this to try and force us to tell her and or you where we are going. I didn't pack _anything _that wasn't already bought or owned by either of you." A weird sense of pride washed over me at the motherly tone and stance Alice was taking. I wanted to take her and ravage her immediately. That idea was pushed away when I felt a boost of pride mixed in with a calm and burst of responsibility, that only hits when Bella is involved. I knew what needed to be done.

"Bella, you shouldn't try and manipulate people like that. Now that that was said great last ditch effort on information digging. Our bags are in the living room, let's get going to the Cullen's." I ignored the glare from Alice she was giving me for most likely not reprimanding Bella more but, I have to admit I would have done something similar if given the chance.

"Fine, let's go, we need to feed you two humans the delicious dinner Esme is making and Jasper is telling me to bring you two out so we can start spring break officially." Alice said huffing before taking my hand and walking with me to the front door while Bella ran outside with her bag in hand. We stopped in the living room and grabbed mine before heading to the car.

Pulling up to the mansion and butterflies started to flutter in my stomach. It wasn't about meeting the only two Cullen's I hadn't met yet that had me nervous, it was wondering if a certain Cullen/Hale/McCarty would behave.


	18. Happy Vacation?

Sorry it has been so long. I had this written a long time ago but it wouldn't upload properly and I didn't have time to move it to another computer that would upload it correctly until now. I hope you all enjoy. REVIEW!

Happy Vacation?

Charlie~

We made it into the house and were led by our respective mates up to the rooms we'd be staying in for the night until we left for our actual vacation. As I was unpacking my carry-on bag that held my toiletries I noticed Alice slip into a vision before her eyes turned to me and she beamed an excited smile.

"It's going to storm, everybody. Be ready to leave by eight." I know they all have super hearing except Bella and me obviously but it still crept me out a little bit to know that they could hear her when she said it in a somewhat quiet voice. It wasn't their nature that crept me out but that there are things I want to do with her that I'd rather they not hear.

"What do we need to be ready for Ali?" I was too curious for my own good and was hoping that since whatever it was isn't planned that she'd tell me.

"Baseball my dear, mate. It's the perfect time for it and you'll be able to see how we relax and have time all together that doesn't involve us holding back for humans or hunting. You'll love it!" She bounced over to me and kissed my cheek before whirling out of the room saying she had to head back to my house for last minute things that we'd now need.

Checking the clock I saw it was only six and figured I'd head downstairs and see what was going on and check out if dinner was ready. On my way down I passed a sneering Rosalie and opted to ignore her hostility in favor of finding some friendly faces. Making my way into the living room I found Emmett playing some video game; a sight that encouraged me to head to the kitchen instead where I found Esme cooking while Bella sat the counter with Jasper.

"What's on the menu tonight?" I asked by way of announcing myself. Jasper nodded in acknowledgement while Bella jumped in surprise. Esme turned and was the only one who answered my inquiry.

"It's Shrimp Scampi, Charlie. I know you too love sea food so I figured I would go with something easy. I hope you like it. I'm almost done, just have to toss it together and wait for the French bread." Just as she finished that the oven timer beeped and in vampire speed everything was set up.

"I'm sure we'll love it Esme. Dad isn't hard to please and with the healthy diet I've been forcing him on he'll probably bow down to you." Bella answered before I had a chance and got in a jibe about my eating habits. I sure raised a butt head.

I didn't bother with a response; instead I sat at my spot and served up a large helping and two large slices of bread. I turned to face Bella and with slow deliberateness I slathered on butter. The look of indignation was too much and I burst out laughing. The other three did too and it took a little while for us all to calm down. Once we did Bella just studied me for a moment.

"I guess in light of future events it doesn't really matter what you eat. Could you just keep it moderate so there isn't an emergency?" I could see where she was coming from so I nodded before taking a large bite of one of the bread slices earning a chuckle from everyone in the room.

The rest of dinner passed in happy conversations that grew when Alice came back and then Emmett, Carlisle, Kate and Edward joining us in the dining room. Bella and I went up to clean up and by the time we were done it was five minutes to eight.

"Okay everyone we'll all run except Jasper and Alice who will take Charlie and Bella in Emmett's Jeep." Edward announced when we were all gathered in the foyer. I watched as Jasper swept up a giggling Bella and took off as Alice took my hand and we made our way after them to the garage.

Fifteen minutes later we had stopped at the end of a trail and climbed out of the car.

"Okay guys. We'll be carrying ya'll to the clearing." Jasper told us once we were in front of the Jeep. He turned to me and smirked. "Have fun Charlie!" He winked and chuckled as he picked up Bella, setting her around his waist like a toddler. I turned to Alice with a look of horror.

"Babe, I know you are stronger than me for the time being but, you have got to be shittin me." She giggled at me making my indignation rise further.

"It's alright Charlie. I'll stop outside the clearing and we can walk in like normal." She didn't give me a chance to object before she had me in her arms and was running. It was the oddest feeling and one I don't want to have to repeat often, if ever again. I was relieved it lasted a minute at most before I was set on my own feet again with her little hand in my large one. We walked into a large clearing that looked almost perfectly round.

"Look at the big man, walking here all on his own feet." I couldn't wait to be changed so I could take on Emmett for that comment alone.

"Laugh it up now Emmett. Just you wait though. Once I'm turned it's you and me buddy." I joked with him. The growl that came after it was thrown in by a hissy blonde vampire. "Look Rosalie, I know you don't like us and don't want us to be part of your life but, frankly I don't care. You aren't the one I love and your opinion as of right now means nothing." I blew up. What was it going to take for her to just be happy for her 'siblings'? Everyone just looked around not meeting her heated gaze. Not sure if that's a good sign or not. I can only take it as good though because they all seem to like us.

"Well, let's make the teams and start a game, huh?" Esme apparently wasn't one for tension. "Bella and, Charlie will be helping make sure you guys don't cheat. Jasper, Carlisle, Rose against Alice, Edward and Emmett. Kate you can be umpire at home base or help with referring on the sidelines." I was a bit surprised that Esme was in charge of what was going on but, I suppose it keeps the gifted from trying to weigh the teams in their favor.

"I'll ump Esme. Carlisle likes to cheat when he plays catcher." We all laughed as he 'denied' the accusation. The game began and it was clear that while extremely competitive they had a blast, especially in calling each other out. We were half way through and Alice was pitching when she froze followed by Edward who read her thoughts and then Jasper who read their emotions.

Everyone swarmed around us asking what was wrong and several other questions at once.

"I didn't see it. Oh my God, it's all my fault. I was so excited about the storm and secure in the fact that last I saw they were skirting this area, barely passing through before moving on further south that I didn't check." I was confused and worried now.

"What is it?" I demanded, spinning her to face me.

"Nomads. They heard the game and are interested in who lives here. They plan on asking us to join the game. I don't know anything else because they only know enough to decide to come investigate. I'm so sorry." She buried her face in my chest and shook with dry sobs.

"Alice, relax and pull yourself together before they arrive. We'll shuffle Bella and Charlie toward the back so it looks natural. Edward you'll be close to the front so you can get a read on them." Jasper had taken control and I have to admit I'm more than impressed. I can only assume he's not the leader because Carlisle is older.

I'll be in the middle obscuring there view of Charlie and Bella along with Alice's help. Carlisle you will take point as speaker for the group Emmett and Rosalie you'll round out the group by being close without hovering. Esme and Kate you'll be by your mate's sides while blocking the sides of the group." He finished off his orders and everyone was in place as the nomads showed up. The man in the front, whom I assume is the coven leader, had an interesting pale pallor over what looks like was once an light olive tan skin tone. Like that of a French or Italian person. He had dark hair and was dressed like, a gentleman who's a little worn at the seams. What caught my eye on all three of them were their red eyes.

The second one I observed was a wild looking redheaded woman. She looked like a large cat approaching her prey. Her clothes like the first one were worn, the difference being the whole, and too small size.

The third one, a blonde had a leather Jacket on and ripped jeans. He was shirtless and like the first two, shoeless. His eyes, however red, seemed reluctant even though you could see the power and strength in them.

"I am Laurent and this is Victoria," the first one said gesturing to the woman on his right. "And this is James." This time he gestured to the left. "We heard your game and thought we'd join you."

"I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. Emmett and his mate Rosalie." He introduced, pulling Esme closer a little bit and gesturing to Em and Rose on his right. "Edward and his mate Kate." With these two he gestured to his left. "And Jasper, Bella, Alice and, Charlie." He finished the introductions, trying not to put unwanted attention to us.

"I am sorry but, we will have to decline playing a game. We just finished and were leaving. I also must ask that you do not hunt in the area. We have a permanent residence and do not wish to draw bad attention to us." Carlisle was very diplomatic about it all but most likely caught their attention by talking about a permanent residence.

"Of course, we shall be on our way then." The leader, Laurent conceded. They turned to leave but, not soon enough. A breeze blew through from behind us and tousled Bella's and mine's hair. The three nomads turned and couched hissing as their sites landed on us.

"I see you brought snacks." The blonde male, James, said looking between Bella and I. Jasper and Alice instantly stood in front of us going into slight crouches, not wanting to make things escalate more.

"I must ask you to leave." Carlisle spoke in a firm authoritative tone.

"Yes, let's go, we don't want trouble." Laurent said leaving the clearing and the other two trailing.

_**REVIEW!**_


	19. Plans and Escapes

Plans and Escapes

Charlie~

Things were tense, everyone was arguing about what was the best thing to do. I sat back and let them all bicker knowing that someone would take control and know what to do better than I would in a situation concerning hostile vampires.

"That is enough, we need to create a plan that will keep Bella and Charlie safe while we are able to track them down and get rid of them." Jasper was once again the one to take charge. I keep getting the distinct feeling that while Carlisle is the oldest of the Cullen/Hale/Whitlock's and has gained leadership knowledge and wisdom through years of learning, Jasper was born a natural leader and has hands on experience in leading at times like these.

"I say Alice and I take Bella and Charlie back to their house and everyone else heads back to our place. We'll gather their things and then find out where to send them and who goes with them. Everyone move!" Everyone moved to do as ordered by Jasper.

"You guys have no clue how absolutely sorry I am. I had no clue this was going to happen. They just changed their plans so fast. If only I was more patient to be able to have waited to play baseball. I hope you can forgive me." Alice spoke up from my side where she had placed herself during the commotion after the three nomads left.

"It's not your fault Ali. You can't predict everything as much as you would like to. Now as much as I hate to say this, you and Jasper need to carry us back to the car so we can head back to your guys' house and meet up with everyone else."

"Ok, c'mon you big burly macho man. Jasper won't look while I pick you up and carry you. Don't worry your pride will stay intact." I poked her in the side for her smart ass comment as Bella and Jasper laughed.

"It defeats the purpose if you are just going to describe what's going happen."

* * *

On the way back to our house was a little scary knowing what could be out there watching us and following us home.

"I say we go home and make it seem like we had a huge fight about what needs to be done. We'll demand you take us to the airport so we can go somewhere like Phoenix, so we will be away from all of this craziness. We can rent a car and drive wherever we need. Maybe actually go to Phoenix. They wouldn't expect us to go where we said we were. They'd assume it is a diversion." It had taken a while for me to think of something that would somewhat help.

"That could actually work. We'll have a group go out and set up a trail to lead them away using some of your clothes. It should work at least long enough for you guys to get out of the state. If it works out well enough we can lead them somewhere where we can ambush them and take them out. Good thinking Charlie honey, I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." Alice complimented and gave me a teasing wink.

"I like it but, I'll only go along with it if Jasper and you go with us. I don't want us separated." Bella let her input be known.

"Bella I would love to go with you and I'm sure Alice would too but, It would be obvious we were with you if those that Carlisle introduced as mates were on the same trail as you scents and not the only two vampires he didn't mention to be mated at all. It would be safer if Edward and Kate went with you guys. Or even Emmett and Kate. We'd need Edwards mind reading abilities and with Kate's shocking power and Emmett's strength would suit well to protect you if something went wrong." There was no room for argument and the way he said it made the plans final.

"When we get there I'll let Edward read my mind and we can all explain everyone's role in the plan." The rest of the ride was silent after Alice made it official to everyone that the plan would be used.

We made it to the house and Bella and me started shouting about how they've ruined our lives and how if they cared at all they'd do as asked and take us to the airport so we can go to Phoenix. It was heartbreaking to have to say those things to my mate but, I know it was necessary to the plan.

We slammed our way through the house gathering what we'd want to take if we weren't planning on coming back after taking off suddenly and quickly. Running back outside and jumping back into the Jeep we both had to old back from jumping at our mates and holding on for dear life. The ride to the Cullen Mansion was horrible. It felt like Alice and Jasper were already gone even with them being inches from us.

* * *

We entered the house muttering about how we didn't want to be here and that they better take us to the airport soon to keep up the charade. Entering the house we met up in the living room surprised to see the one named Laurent there.

"You really need to make more firm decisions and stop being so wishy washy. It's the second time this has happened with you here." Alice ranted at being surprised yet again.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked clearly confused.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" She asked, blatantly avoiding the question.

"I came to warn you that this is a dangerous game you are unwillingly playing. James is unpredictable and has been becoming bored lately while Victoria is wholly crazy and loves to watch him work. She feels that they are mates or at least something like it. He keeps her around for companionship and any other thing he deems she can be used for."

"Anything else, how do we know you are trustworthy?" Jasper asked.

"I don't want to go up against a coven of this size. Your leader, Carlisle has informed me of another like you guys and I'm intrigued enough by your life style that I wish to go and observe them and the diet." I was wary but, thought it better to stay in the background once again.

"I'll see you out now." Emmett spoke for the first time since we came in. He lead him to the front door and once it was shut he put a code into a number pad and steal shutters closed over all access points of the house.

During that time Jasper, Edward and, Alice filled everyone in on what was going on. Everyone was running around to get what needed to be done, done quickly.

Finally the time came for us to leave and none us wanted to our respective mates go. It was hard to pull away from Alice as she shook from muffled dried sobs. It was just as hard to look at Bella's tear stained face as we left the house and climbed into Carlisle's BMW. Exhausted from the emotional and mental stress we both fell asleep curling into the plush seats as Kate and Emmett sat in the front seats. I don't know how long we slept but, it wasn't long enough in my opinion.


	20. Plans Change

Sorry for such a longe wait. Some self lovin. My plot not my characters.

Charlie~

I slept off and on the whole trip and have vague memories of being guided out of the car and into some building before it went dark again. I woke on a plush bed with a thick soft comforter over me. I felt something warm against me and opened my eyes to see Bella cuddled into me looking distressed in her sleep. I knew I most likely held the same look on my face while I slept and it most likely worsened as the memories off all that has happened in the short day or two swept through my mind.

Still exhausted from being emotionally strung out I wrapped my arms around my sleeping daughter and let sleep take me again, praying that when I woke this will all be over. I could hear sound seeping into my sleep and it sounded like talking. I couldn't figure out who would be in my house though. I went to move and felt something in my arms. I looked and saw Bella, then looked around and remembered waking up in what I assume is a hotel room the first time.

"Bella, get up. We need to shower, dress and eat so we can find out what's going on." I said shaking her enough to get her to wake up and focus. She just nodded while yawning before she stood up and stumbled around looking for clothes and then the bathroom. It was dark so I moved to turn on a light when a door I hadn't noticed before opened and Emmett came in with a tray and turned on the lights.

"Alice texted, telling us when to have food ready. There is more in the living room. I just figured you'd need something to help get going. You two have slept half the day away. I'll leave you to do what you need." With that he nodded looking solemn and shut the door as he left.

* * *

I ate, listening to the shower faintly make a sound as Bella showered. I was brought out of my stupor when she came out dressed with her hair and, probably teeth, brushed

"Bathroom is open dad. You need to shower, you look like crud. The stink is pretty bad too." I laughed at her attempt to lighten both of our moods. I gave her a hug as I gathered my clothes and headed into the bathroom. I stripped down and climbed in under the hot spray of water, adjusting it so I didn't get burned.

I let the water rush over me as I just stood there. Slowly my shoulders relaxed and I began to think about how no matter how scared Bella and I were for everyone involved, that we were all going to be safe. We had to be. I let my thoughts focus on Alice, inadvertently letting them drift off onto all the times I fucked her, she sucked my cock or I ate her out in showers. In our relationship we are pretty much equal in the shots being called, and in some cases one taking the lead when they know best. When it comes to sex though I can't help but, to take control over everything and my Alice loves to please me. She gets off on being controlled and giving me what I want. I think being controlling in the area of sex comes from being not only a police officer but the Chief of police. We've talked about trying some light BDSM once I'm changed.

Thoughts of Ali on her knees begging me to fuck her mouth take hold of my thoughts. I reach down and take hold of my hard dick slowly stroking it. In my thoughts I hear her moaning as I ram my dick to the back of her throat. I close my eyes and picture her looking up at me as she sucks my cock and plays with her tits. Fantasy me tells her to fuck her pussy with her fingers while in reality I squeeze harder, stroke faster and thrust my hips. I can see her eagerly spread her legs and shove three fingers in like I would shove my cock in. I reach down and grab my balls as I imagine her moan vibrating through my dick. With a couple more strokes and a firm tug I lose it and picture Ali coming all over her fingers while she screams around my cock still suck and now swallowing. The image makes me cum hard.

Coming out of the haze I remember where I am and shower quickly, trying to forget that there are two vampires who in all reality heard me getting off to thoughts about my mate. I wrap a towel around myself and brush my teeth then towel dry my hair before running a brush through it. I dress and head out to the bedroom to find Bella not there. I assumed she was with Emmett and Kate and knew I was right. I still worried and would until I saw her.

I walked over to my bag and pull out my cell phone just to have it. Checking it I saw I had a text from Alice I smirked as I read "Naughty ;)" and a reassurance that neither Kate nor Emmett would say anything. It brought up the question about whether Bella heard though. My phone alerted me to a text and it was Alice with a quick "no". Fears relieved I went to join everyone. I found Emmett and Bella on the couch talking occasionally and playing tic-tac-toe. I saw playing cards and picked up the deck shanking them at Kate who sat on the bed. She nodded and we played war for a little bit before Bella and Emmett joined us for go fish and bull shit.

* * *

Bella and I were eating when Kate's phone barely once before she was talking on it. Even though he wasn't on the phone I knew Emmett was listening too. She wasn't on long before she hung up but, knowing how fast vampires can talk that didn't mean much.

"They lost James. He must have figured out that the trail was faked and took off. Victoria is still snooping around town. She hasn't killed anyone who hurt anyone but, her scent is all over town and in the school. Everyone except Rose and Esme are going to take a roundabout plane trip to avoid leading him straight here." She explained. She didn't look tense and I didn't get the feeling that she was holding anything back which helped me calm down.

Looking at Bella I saw her begin to shake and decided to snap her out of it before she became hysterical. I love my baby girl but, as much as she'd like to deny it she can be theatrical and she inherits it from her mom.

"Bella whatever you're thinking or going to do, stop. Reacting like this isn't going to help anyone. Especially Jasper if he has to worry about you breaking down over something he obviously knows how to handle.

We have Emmett and Kate who both know how to defend against attacks otherwise Jasper and Alice wouldn't have entrusted our safety to them. Stay calm and we will wait until we know what is happening."

"Jasper and Alice have decided that we need to keep on the move so we will meet them at the airport and the plans will be explained more fully to everyone then. We're hoping that by the time he figures out where we are you will be moved to a safe place and we can lure him out and take him out." Emmett explained. The combination of the two speeches made Bella relax and we started to pack up so we could leave when the time was right.

"Alice keeps getting snippets of a meeting happening. Not enough for details but she said it looks promising and she almost always sees the meeting place in flames and smiles on faces." He added.

* * *

"I'm sorry I've been such a baby through this all. It's like I keep forgetting that I'm not the only one with a mate out there who could be in danger." Bella apologized while we prepared. I wanted to tell her it was understandable but, I knew she needed this and it would help her to stay strong if she saw her previous actions as unneeded. I didn't want her to beat herself up over it though.

"Bella I understand where you are coming from. I'm sure Emmett and Kate do too. I just wanted you to understand that for us humans to help we have to stay strong for those around us so they can focus on all of us staying safe and not about us breaking down." I gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you text Jasper. Let him know you're being strong for him and that you love him. If he's on a plane he'll see it when he lands and if not maybe he'll call you if it's safe." With everything going on I knew she'd need his reassurance; telling her that spurred me onto to text Alice. She didn't answer so I knew they were on the plane.

I left her a message telling her how much I love her and wanted her to stay safe so our future would still come true. I figured she would catch it in a vision if I thought hard enough about it.

It was almost time to leave for the airport when Bella and I thought of Renee. If they had been snooping around and found Bella's file at school they could discover Renee's address. Seeing as neither of us has talked to her since Bella moved in with me we weren't sure if she was home or on the road with Phil. I called and her answering machine picked up so I told her to call us, figuring that at some point she'd come home and hear it or call to check her messages.

We were to leave in a couple minutes when I got a call and it said it was Renee. I answered without thinking.

"Hello?" I asked looking at the others.

"Charlie can we talk?" I was surprised that she sounded so civil.

"Sure." I answered wondering where this was going.

"In private?" I nodded then answered verbally remembering she couldn't see me or didn't have the hearing to tell I nodded.

"Good." I walked into the bedroom. Emmett followed me but it didn't matter.

"Now that we're alone and away from prying ears we can talk." I froze in shock. That was definitely not my ex-wife's voice. I looked at Emmett and he had frozen too.

"Charlie, did I make you go into shock." The voice chuckled making me focus on what was happening. "Now don't worry, I just want to set the ground rules of the game to beat all games."

"What do you want?" I demanded, probably stupid of me but, I didn't care.

"Calm down. No one is going to be harmed…yet at least. I just need you and, judging by your delectable scents, precious daughter to meet Renee and I at a certain destination. Bella really is quite the clumsy little Swan. You probably don't trust her on the lake do you? Well we must get going. See you soon, make sure it's only you and Bella, this only requires a small audience." I heard the phone signal the call was ended and pulled it from my ear.

"Do you know what he was talking about?" Emmett asked looking thoughtful and ready to fight.

"Um, yeah, Renee forced Bella into ballet and she hated it because she was so clumsy. He must have seen pictures in Renee's house of Bella dressed for her Swan Lake recital. Most of the ones caught were of Bella falling. He must be talking about the studio she use to take classes her classes in." He nodded his head and led me back into the living room.

* * *

"Ok, we'll have to plan it and hope Alice has visions to clue them in. We need to make it seem like you too have snuck away from us. We'll wait for your 'escape' until we are at the airport. We'll make sure to hang back so we can inform the others and our scents aren't with yours." Emmett said once we finished explaining the call.

"Ok, we'll do whatever we need to help." Bella spoke up. It surprised us but, we just nodded and agreed.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	21. Forging On

I am a horrible, horrible person for taking eons to update. My plot, not my characters or book series.

Charlie~

The plan was set and now I was anxious and jittery to just get it over with. If there is anything I have learned since Bella moved back in with me is that no matter how much or how well you plan something can always go wrong. I'm not a pessimist I just don't want to count my chicks before the eggs hatch so to speak.

Seeing that their plane would be landing on time Bella and I made excuses to use the restrooms knowing Emmett and Kate would know we were preparing to sneak away now. We took off making like we were looking for the restrooms and not knowing whether or not if James was watching from somewhere we rushed into the crowded rooms and out the other doors. At a quick pace we took off and frantically looked around for a ride. Spotting a taxi we ran over and gave the driver the address of our destination telling him to hurry.

* * *

The drive was miserable not knowing if it would all work out and we'd see our loved ones again or if we'd die ruining our futures. By the time the cab pulled up outside of the building my palms were sweating profusely and I was lucky to open the door and let us out. I moved to the driver's window and paid him not paying attention to exactly how much I gave him. I only knew that there was a hefty tip along with the fare due the man.

We slowly made the walk to the doors, both scared for our lives and the welfare of our family. Opening the door I ushered Bella in and followed in after her. Walking down the halls we looked into each room finding them all dark and empty. At the end of the hall was the last and, according to Bella, the largest studio.

Standing there and staring at the door neither of us wanted to be the one to open the door to a nightmare because, surely that was all that awaited us inside of the room that Bella swears she was tortured in. I didn't work up the courage to open the door, I simply forced my fear to the side and ignored it long enough to reach forward twist the handle and let the door swing open wide enough for us to slip through.

Taking a deep breath I situated myself in front of Bella to block her from view of the room not sure if we'd find Renee in good shape o even alive. No matter their relationship I knew my daughter would never be able to cope with what that monster may have done to her biological mother. Hearing Renee's voice calling Bella's and mines name I stepped into the room only to see a television in the center playing a video with Renee. It must have been from the first summer when Renee refused to allow Bella to visit me in Forks anymore. All three of us had gone to California because Renee insisted she and HER daughter needed the sun and heat along with insisting that she had to be there to supervise. She had the nerve to claim I'd try and brainwash Bella into wanting to live with me. Bitch.

I looked around and spotted the asshole that started this whole thing. He was lounging against the wall opposite of us wearing the same clothes from the clearing. He smirked as I spotted him and pushed off the wall and began to saunter over to us slowly, taunting us before speeding over and stopping three feet away. Looking passed him I noticed crumbled concrete on the floo bellow a dent in the wall where he had been leaning. It reiterated the fact we already knew. All vampires are stronger than any human and can easily destroy whatever they touch. Asshole must have forgotten that we first met while hanging out with vampires.

Looking to Bella I could tell it had worked on her. Again with the theatrics from her mother; she obviously let it slip her mind exactly what our mates are and the war skills hers specifically retains from his war days; human and vampire alike. We'd obviously need to have a conversation about her realizing that there is a world outside of her mind and, that she is not alone. And most certainly not without protection from whatever perceived or real dangers there may be.

I looked back at him, hiding any worries about the plan running through my mind or the small bit of fear that something will go wrong. I refused to speak first and waited for him to begin explaining why he is doing all of this. He'd be letting a villains out there down if he didn't perform a time eating monolog to boast of his plans and why he is so victorious against all others.

"Welcome Charlie and Bella. I must admit that I am surprised by how quickly you arrived. I thought that you _humans_ would have had more problems sneaking away from your guard vamps. Such a waste of venom to turn ones so pathetic of they let two weak _human pets_ escape." Each time he spoke of humans he spat the words out as if they were shit.

"Why are you doing this? Our family has never harmed you or anyone else. You don't even know us." I was surprised to hear Bella speak out but, wish she hadn't as it brought his attention to her. I know he was aware of her the whole time but, at least before he wasn't looking at her.

"I second her question asshole. What's with the elaborate set up?" I asked to draw his attention back to me. I will admit that I was curious too.

Let me tell you a story older than you too. I had happened across a peculiar scent. One that drove me insane with a bloodlust I had never felt before. I couldn't resist. When I went to find and drain the source of the delicious, mind tingling scent.

When I traced it to a sanitarium though my efforts were thwarted; another vampire worked there as a doctor and had taken a liking to this tiny human. Turns out that she had a habit of visions so her family dumped her there, her luck was out though. I would have her no matter what I had to do. So I planned and plotted but, when I went to put my scheme into action the doctor had fled with the patient.

I caught up to them and found that he had started her transformation. In my anger of losing the sweetest blood to ever be found I ripped him apart and left her to wreak havoc on the local humans.

She still smells sweet to this day, even though her blood doesn't call to me, it would be impossible for Alice's blood to do so anymore though wouldn't it be Charlie. Tell me; is _all_ of her a sweet smelling and tasting?" He finished the circles he'd been making around us and stopped right behind me lowering his voice to speak in my ear when he began to speak of the scent and ask after Alice.

The only thing that kept me from throwing an elbow at him was the voice in my head that sounded peculiarly like Alice's, telling me not to be so foolish. That didn't stop me from spitting at his boot covered feet when he stood in front of me to catch my reaction to his crude question though.


End file.
